


My Annoying Neighbor

by yunghood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Ashton, M/M, Top Luke, luke likes to sleep around, malum is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunghood/pseuds/yunghood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Irwin moves into a new apartment building with the hopes of living a happy and peaceful college life, but when he's awoken by his next door neighbor having (loud) sex at 6 in the morning, he soon learns that 'peace' is something that'll happen when pigs fly.</p><p>Or in which Luke is Ashton's loud and annoying neighbor who likes to bring home random girls, but stops immediately once he meets the beautiful hazel eyed boy.</p><p>(you can also read in wattpad @yunghood)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Neighbor

(unedited)  
Ashton woke up with a throbbing headache. Memories of last night flooded into his head, and all he could do was let out a pained groan. At that moment, the hazel eyed young adult had decided that he was never ever gonna go out to a club with Calum again. He rolled over to the other side of his bed where his phone was laying and picked it up, squinting at the bright light in his dim room. He quickly turned his phone brightness down and checked the time. 6:30 am. Ashton closed his eyes happily and thanked all of the gods out there because he had still had an hour before his alarm goes off signaling him to get up and get ready to go to class. He turned his phone’s volume all the way up and double checked that he still had his alarm set before he placed his phone under his pillow and cuddled up into his warm blankets. He laid in his bed comfortably, trying to ignore his terrible headache and slowly drifted into a calm slumber.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Ashton’s eyes shot open at the muffled banging sound right on the wall that his headboard was placed against. It stopped, and Ashton sighed in relief. He closed his eyes once more and burried himself in his comforter.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Ashton threw his comforter off of him frustratedly and checked his phone. 6:05 am.

‘Guess I’m getting a head start today.’ He thought to himself and got out of bed. He walked into his bathroom, but not before he tripped on one of the many boxes he still had to unpack. He winced once his bare feet hit the cold tiles of the bathroom floor and quickly made a note in his brain to buy a rug for his bathroom. Preferably blue. It would match the shower curtain. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face, hoping that it would rejuvenate his tired and hungover appearance before he walked back into his room that was being filled with Thump. Thump. Thump-ing sounds. He tried his best to ignore the erratic noises, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a muffled, but loud as hell moan. His eyes widened, and suddenly he felt self concious in his own home. The thumping noises were growing louder and faster when suddenly it stopped. Ashton let out a breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding before he finally started back to his wardrobe. He changed from his pajamas to a simple grey shirt that he cuffed at the sleeves, black skinny jeans and black chelsea boots. He grabbed his bag off his bedroom’s doorknob and carelessly slung it over his shoulder. He texted Calum that he was coming a bit early to pick him, ‘but you can take your time’ he had wrote in the text before making his way to the front door. He grabbed the his keys that were hanging on a hook next to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob to open it, but paused immediately when he heard his neighbor’s door open.

“Can I get your number?” He heard a girl’s voice on the other side of his door. He rolled his eyes. So his neighbor likes to shag girls who he doesn’t even know.

“Sorry, babe. This was a one time thing.” He heard a male’s voice then a loud slam. Ashton heard the girl scoff then start to walk away, the clicking of her heels fading in the distance. So his neighbor likes to shag random girls he doesn’t know and he’s a complete jerk. He shook his head and cursed to the same gods he thanked that morning. He just wanted a peaceful and respectfully quiet neighbor. Just like Mrs. Peyton, the sweet old lady who lived across from Ashton who surprised him with cookies when he moved in last week. Or Jason and Mary, the lovely newlywed couple that took the apartment next to Mrs.Peyton and invited him over for dinner three days ago. No one seemed to mention anything about his next door neighbor who is kind of an asshole and has loud sex at 6 in the morning with a complete stranger. Why didn’t anyone mention anything about him? He’ll be sure to ask Mrs. Peyton about him the next time she asks if he wants a slice of her homemade apple pie. 

Once Ashton made his way to Calum’s house, he parked in the small driveway and took the spare key that was strategically placed in the dead ficus that was hanging next to the front door and unlocked it. He was met with his best friend locking lips with a familiar guy with crazy blue hair and a super badass eyebrow piercing. He cleared his throat causing the two to jump away from each other, both of their faces heating up in a record amount of time. 

“Uh, g’morning Ash. You remember Michael from last night.” Calum gestured toward the guy with blue hair and Ashton nodded, finally remembering his face from the night before, even though it wasn’t drenched in sweat from the humidity of the club and his eyes weren’t filled with intoxication from all the alcoholic beverages the three of them had.   
“Hi Ashton.” Michael greeted sheepishly, waving at the brunet. Ashton waved back warily and looked at Calum with a questioning expression. 

“Well, I gotta go to school now. I’ll text you later?” Calum told him, rather than asked and he nodded before pecking the raven haired man’s lips quickly. He said quick goodbye to Ashton before awkwardly scooting past him to the front door and leaving. Ashton looked at the door that had just shut then back to his best friend who was swaying on his heels and toes and looking at everything in the room besides Ashton. 

“Calum Thomas Hood.” Ashton smirked at his best friend who smiled back excitedly.

“Isn’t he wonderful, Ash? He’s wonderful, right?” Calum jumped up and down excitedly and Ashton chuckled at his best friend.

“Sure, sure. Now let’s get to class before we’re late.”Ashton told the slightly taller man who seemed to have calmed down from his Michael high. They both walked out of the small house and made their way to Ashton’s car. He got in and unlocked the door for Calum who slid right into the passenger’s seat and threw his bag behind him. 

“You’ll never guess what happened this morning.” Ashton started, backing out of his friend’s driveway and started on his way to their University. Calum looked at him with a curious expression and the hazel eyed man continued. “I think I heard my neighbor having sex.”

“You what?” Calum choked out and Ashton shrugged.

“I don’t know, mate. I woke up and heard thumping on the wall. You know the wall that I have my bed against? I ignored it at first, but like, I heard moaning and shit. And before I left my apartment, I heard some chick leave his apartment asking for his number.” Ashton explained and Calum nodded.

“Damn Ash.”Calum breathed out. “Did you like it though?”   
Ashton swerved causing Calum to burst out laughing. He calmly regained his composure, and shot his dying friend a glare who didn’t seem to notice from all the laughing he’s currently doing.

“Who do you think I am? Some gross pervert that gets off from shit like that?” Ashton asked, slightly offended that his best friend would think of him like that.

“Chill, Ash,” Calum huffed out, trying to catch his breath, “it’s just that you haven’t gotten laid in like, months.”

“You point?” Ashton shot out, not liking where the conversation was heading to. Calum raised his hands in defense.

“My point, Ash, is that last night we went out with the goal to get you laid, but I got laid instead.” Calum explained and Ashton squinted his eyes at the raven haired man, trying to wrap his head around what he was saying.

“What does that even have to do with anything?” Ashton asked, pulling up to his usual parking space in front of their University and Calum shrugged.

“I dunno, mate. All I know is I got laid.” And with that, Calum grabbed his bag from the back seat and got out of the car. Ashton dismissed his best friend’s nonsense and decided to grab his bag from the backseat as well and follow Calum to their first class of the day.

“Michael invited us to dinner tomorrow night.” Calum told Ashton during their study session in the library. Ashton looked up at the raven haired man from his biology lab report he was working on and set his pen down.

“Us?” Ashton asked, clearly not liking the idea of thirdwheeling the couple. Calum nodded excitedly, not picking up on Ashton’s ‘no’ tone in his voice.

“Yeah! Him, me, you, and he said he invited his best friend too, so don’t worry. You won’t third wheel.” Calum said and continued to write his Lit essay, thinking that the conversation had ended.

“Sound like you’re trying to set me up again, Cal.” Ashton remarked, and Calum looked back up at Ashton with a nervous smile on his face. “And we all know how the last time that happened ended up…”Ashton sighed sadly and Calum’s eyebrows furrowed.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Ash, I wish I knew.” Calum apologized and Ashton shook his head, automatically feeling guilty about making his best friend think that he was to blame for his asshole of an ex boyfriend.

“No, I’m sorry Cal. It’s not your fault.” Ashton sighed and ran his fingers through his already messy hair and pushed his glasses up to rest on the top of his head. “I’ll go to dinner with you guys.”

Calum smiled excitedly and said nothing before looking back down at his laptop and trying to concentrate on the essay he was trying to finish. Ashton smiled at his best friend and looked back down at his lab report before thinking about the dinner tomorrow night and praying that it’ll go well.


	2. Dinner

(unedited)  
Once Ashton had gotten out of the shower, he was met with the same thumping and muffled moans that woke him up the morning before. He couldn’t help but feel like he was intruding in something, but he was in his own home just trying to mind his own goddamn business. He ignored the thumping sounds and walked over to his wardrobe, trying to figure out what he would wear to dinner with his best friend, his best friend’s almost boyfriend, and his best friend’s almost boyfriend’s best friend. He had decided on a black and white ringer shirt, black skinny jeans, and his favorite pair of black Chelsea boots. Ashton had decided that there was no such thing as “too much black,” but he threw on a medium washed denim jacket just in case. By the time he was finished slipping on his leather boots and texting Calum that he was about to meet at his house, the thumping on the other side of the wall had stopped. When Ashton left his room, he heard the muffled voice of a different woman and the loud slam of his neighbor’s door followed by loud heels clicking away. Ashton shook his head, wondering how someone could be that big of an asshole. He rid himself of the thoughts of his neighbor and left his apartment after making sure that no one was in the hallways outside. 

 

“It happened again.” Ashton told Calum who was standing in front of his bathroom, fixing his hair and waiting for Michael to pick them up.

“What did?” Calum glanced at Ashton who was lying down on his bed and watching him fix his hair.

“I heard my neighbor at it again before I came here.” Ashton stated and Calum scrunched his face up in disgust.

“That must suck.” Calum started, finally deciding that his hair was perfect and took a seat next to Ashton on his bed. “Knowing your neighbor is getting it so much, and you’re like, getting nothing.”

Ashton punched Calum’s arm and glared at him earning a loud laugh from the raven haired man. Calum’s phone dinged, signaling a text from Michael saying he was outside and Calum got up.

“Michael’s here.” Calum pulled Ashton up from the bed and the two exited his house. They waited for Michael to unlock his car door and both got in with Calum in the passenger’s seat and Ashton right behind him. 

“You guys hungry?” Michael asked. The two best friends responded with a clear YES and Michael laughed, backing out of Calum’s driveway and started on the way to the restaurant they were going to eat at. 

 

When they had got to the restaurant, a small pizza parlor the two had never heard of, (“Michael knows my favorite food is pizza, Ash!” “Everyone likes pizza, Calum.”) the three of them decided to sit in the back corner because they knew their ‘wild’ personalities would probably disrupt other customers. Michael and Calum had decided to sit across from each other with Ashton sitting next to Calum and already feeling like the uncomfortable third wheel. Calum had noticed his best friends awkward behavior and switched the “couple-y” conversation to something all three of them could talk about, earning a quick smile of gratitude from the hazel eyed man. 

“So when’s Luke coming?” Calum asked and Michael checked his phone. Ashton looked at Calum with a questioning face and Calum whispered “The best friend.”

“He said he’d be here soon.” And as if it were a cue, they heard someone clear their throat and shot their eyes at the source.

“Sorry I’m late guys, I’m Luke by the way.”He smiled apologetically, showing off a childish dimple that looked terrifyingly great on him. He had dirty blond hair that swept messily across his forehead and light facial hair on his sharp jaw line. He had piercing blue eyes that were staring straight into Ashton’s hazel ones and was clad in all black as well. If Ashton didn’t think that he was the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on, then you can call him a fucking liar. The tall blond broke his eye contact with Ashton and scooted into the seat next to Michael and across the hazel eyed man. Their feet brushed under the table and Ashton face immediately started to heat up and quickly apologized.

“No worries.” The blond smiled a perfect and charming smile at Ashton who immediately melted. Ashton felt a nudge on his shoulder and turned to face Calum who gave him a knowing look and wink, thankfully unnoticed by the other set of best friends who were talking about Michael’s new guitar or something like that. Ashton smiled and playfully nudged the raven haired man back before suggesting that they decided on what pizza they wanted to get. 

 

“So Ashton,” Michael started, facing towards the curly haired brunet, and Ashton was happy that the blue haired man was making an effort to talk to him, “Calum said you just recently transferred from the University of Sydney to go to the small uni here. Why’d you move from Sydney to here? Isn’t it like, way better over there?” Ashton paused, suddenly remembering all of the reason why he lived in Sydney and left. He smiled sadly and Calum rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. He saw Luke’s ears perk up in interest and finally decided to answer to the blue haired man truthfully. 

“Honestly,” Ashton started, gathering his thoughts, “I only went to Sydney because my ex-boyfriend wanted me to go. I really wanted to come down here with Cal, but I really thought my ex and I were gonna get married or something.” Ashton looked up from his folded hands. “until I walked in on him cheating on me with our literature professor in our own bed.” 

Ashton watched how Michael’s and Luke’s eyebrows shot straight up and surprise and he let out and awkward laugh, raising his hands in reassurance. “It doesn’t really matter anymore. I’m totally over it, I swear.” He saw the two relax back into their seats before they started a whole new conversation to get rid of the slightly awkward tension. 

 

By the end of the night, they had eaten three and a half pizzas with Ashton getting to take home the leftovers because “he’s been eating instant ramen for the past few days. He needs to take this home.” The hazel eyed man had learned that Michael and Luke tried to start a band in high school which never worked out because “we couldn’t find the perfect bass player and drummer” with Calum replying excitedly that he knows how to play the bass and Ashton knows how to play the drums, saying something along the lines of their newly established small friend group being ‘meant to be.’ Ashton had also learned that Michael dyes his hair a lot, having every colour of the rainbow in less than six months with the pictures to prove it and that Luke was a proud bisexual man, but leaned more towards men. Ashton learned more than that, but that was the only thing that really mattered to him at that moment. When Calum reached for the bill to pay, Michael quickly grabbed it before the raven haired man could even touch it and announced that he was the one who planned the dinner, so the right thing to do was pay for it. Ashton wasn’t complaining. Free food is free food. Especially for a struggling college student trying to pay apartment rent and his tuition. 

When the four of them got up to leave, Luke grabbed Ashton’s shoulder, letting the two almost boyfriends ahead of them and took out his phone, handing it to the smaller man.

“Uh, can I get your number? We should hangout sometime.” Luke asked smoothly. The hazel eyed man stared at the black phone being handed to him before grabbing it and adding his number as a new contact. Ashton looked up and smiled at the blond haired man looking down at him and handed him back his phone.

“Yeah we should.”Ashton said and Luke smiled back his award winning smile. The two of them exited the restaurant to see Calum and Michael leaning against the brick wall and talking casually with their fingers interlocked. The couple looked up and smirked knowingly to each other before bidding Luke a goodbye with a tight hug. Ashton gave him an awkward side hug as well, blushing at the contact which was thankfully unseen because of the darkness of the night. They watched Luke walk away in the opposite direction of where they parked at until he turned the corner so they couldn’t see him anymore. Once Luke was out of sight, the couple faced Ashton with large smirks on their faces.

“So what’d he ask back there?”Calum asked smugly and his best friend rolled his eyes.

“For my number to hangout sometime.” Ashton replied, and Michael raised his pierced eyebrow.

“Damn, he doesn’t usually give out his number to people he meets for the first time.” Michael stated and Ashton blushed.

“Really?” He asked hopefully and Michael nodded, unlocking his car for them to get in.

“Someone owes me a thank you for getting them a boyfriend.” Calum said pointedly and Ashton shook his head in amusement, with pictures of the beautiful blond man flooding his brain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter. Feel free to drop some critique and/or nice comments (: and just fyi: i know nothing about the university of sydney or how transferring there works, so let's just roll with this haha


	3. Wanna Hangout?

(unedited)

It had been a whole week since Ashton went out to dinner with Calum, Michael, and Luke, and much to his surprise, it had also been a whole week since Ashton had heard his neighbor’s muffled moans and banging bed against his bedroom wall, making Ashton rethink his neighbor’s whole “asshole” personality. ‘Maybe he was just having a few bad days…’ Ashton thought to himself as he unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside. He softly shut his door and immediately kicked off his black vans and pushed next to the door with his foot. He shuffled across the living room into his bedroom and let out a loud and annoyed groan, completely dismissing the idea of his neighbor having a “few” bad days. His small bedroom was pretty much shaking. The loud thumping noises were haunting the curly haired man, and he was starting to get irritated. All the university student wanted to do was go home after a long day of classes, change into his pajamas, heat up some leftover chicken and potatoes that Mary and Jason, the lovely newlywed couple who lived across from him let him take home from having dinner with them last night, and log onto his Netflix account and finish the last season of Grey’s Anatomy before having a nice, peaceful slumber. That’s all Ashton was asking for. It wasn’t that much, right? Ashton let out a frustrated huff and decided that he could still do all those things, save for the peaceful slumber, but he could still accomplish most of his goals for the rest of the day. He changed into a pair of sweats and a loose muscle shirt, using all the self control he has in his body to not knock on his wall and tell his neighbor to please, shut the fuck up. He left his bedroom to go into the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief because if he closed his bedroom door he could just barely, barely, hear the thumping on the wall, and that was good enough for him. 

Ashton took the chicken and potatoes out of the fridge and popped the plate in the microwave for a few minutes. He checked his phone and scrolled down his Instagram feed, smiling at the pictures Calum and Michael had posted of themselves on their 6th date since they met a little more than a week ago. He was truly happy for his best friend finding someone to love, but he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy because he also wanted to take cute and silly pictures with someone and show them off to his friends and family on social media. His brain immediately thought of Luke. The curly haired man hadn’t heard from the blond since their dinner, and he was starting to think that his suggestion of ‘hanging out sometime’ was just an empty, friendly gesture. He sighed sadly, and mentally scolded himself about getting to attached to a guy whose last name he doesn’t even know. His thoughts were interrupted by the microwave signaling that his food was ready. He took his food out and made his way to his living room couch and turned his small TV on. He logged onto his Netflix account and started up the last season of Grey’s before leaning back to rest comfortably against the cheap couch he found at a garage sale (he thoroughly cleaned it though, of course). He began to eat and indulge himself in his favorite TV show.

 

Ashton was about to start the fifth episode when he heard his phone ding, notifying him that he had gotten a text. He dug into the gaps between his couch cushions before he finally fished the small device out to check who sent him a message.

From: Unknown Number  
Hey Ashton! It’s Luke. I know it’s a short notice but I was wondering if u wanted to hangout 2nite?

Ashton’s heart immediately fluttered. He heard his neighbor’s door slam shut signaling another finished shag and rolled his eyes. He checked the time and saw that it was already   
9:30 pm. He contemplated for a few minutes on whether he should go out or not, and decided that it was okay if he did since he didn’t have classes until the afternoon the next day. He saved Luke’s number before shooting him back a quick text.

To: Luke  
Sure. Where should we meet?

His reply was almost instantaneous.

From: Luke  
Sweet. There’s a cool bar that just opened right next to the pizza parlor we were at last week if you’re up for some drinks. We can meet in like half an hour? If not then we can always find something else to do next time

Ashton wasn’t really in the drinking mood, but he would not dare pass up an opportunity to hangout with the amazingly attractive blond he had met last week. 

To Luke:  
Sounds good (feels good lmao) I’ll see you in half an hour (:

All Luke sent back was a smiley face, and that was enough for Ashton to feel like he was talking to a high school crush all over again. He heard yet another loud slam from his neighbor’s door, meaning that someone had left. The hazel eyed man was too excited to even think about being annoyed at his neighbor who doesn’t seem to know how to softly shut a door. 

Ashton quickly changed from his lounging clothes into a grey jumper, a pair of his usual black skinny jeans, and his favorite boots. He threw on a black fedora to cover up his messy hair (A/N: fedora ash is my fav ash. Sue me) and grabbed his wallet, phone and keys. Once he was sure that he had everything he needed, he made his way out of his apartment, locking the door behind him and walked towards the elevator. When he reached the ground floor, he hurriedly walked to the parking garage and got into his car. He decided to send Calum a quick text.

To: Cal-pal Hood  
Hangin out w luke tonight!!! wish me ALL the luck!!!!!!!!!

He immediately got a text back with a message that made the curly haired man roll his eyes, but let out a small giggle anyways.

From: Cal-pal Hood  
make sure to use protection (;

 

Ashton had finally reached the bar after taking three wrong turns. He was only a few minutes late, and he had really hoped that he didn’t keep the blond waiting. After he showed the security guard his ID, and was being hassled about how it was a fake ID because “you look way too young for your age” “trust me dude, I’m 23.” and was finally let in, he saw the familiar locks of dirty blond hair sitting alone at the bar and smiled. He made his way across the slightly crowded room filled with some couples and groups of friends drinking with each other and tapped the Luke’s broad shoulder.

“Hey.” Ashton greeted, taking a seat next to the slightly larger man. Luke smiled back and gestured to the bartender, signaling him to get a drink for Ashton. The hazel eyed man looked at the blond who was drinking his beer, seeing how his blond hair was swept perfectly across his forehead and his baby blue eyes as bright as ever in the dark room. His pale face was freshly shaved, and oh shit—is that a lip ring? Ashton nearly died right in his seat. The blond was wearing a red flannel that was buttoned up all the way under a black denim jacket with black skinny jeans and black converse. Ashton took note that they seemed to have the same sense of fashion (black on black on black).

“I’m glad you came out tonight.” Luke commented, turning his body to face Ashton completely. The university student’s eyes widened at the sudden confession. His cheeks began to heat up, and he was thankful that it was so dim in the bar; otherwise he would have to explain why he was starting to resemble a cherry tomato. 

“Thanks for inviting me out.” Ashton said back and took a sip of his beer, telling himself that he was only going to have that one because he knew he couldn’t hold his alcohol, and when he got drunk, he got fucking drunk. 

Of course that was a lie and the hazel eyed man was already on his fifth drink, laughing way too hard at a joke Luke told him that wasn’t even that funny. The two were just talking about random things until the conversation had turned into a game of 21 questions.

“S’how long have y’lived here?” Ashton slurred, half aware of what he was asking and half completely wasted. 

“About two years.”Luke laughed, clearly amused at the smaller man and clearly not as drunk. “How do you like living here so far?”

“It’s okay, but I have this neighbor,” Ashton started, trying his hardest to stay on topic “and I always hear him having sex. It’s kinda annoying.” He sulked, pouting his lower lip. Luke looked at him in unnoticed admiration and chuckled.

“Have you told your neighbor to shut up?” Luke asked and Ashton shook his head furiously.

“I haven’t even met the dude yet.” Ashton explained and Luke nodded in understanding.

“Yeah, I haven’t even met my new neighbor yet too. He seems kind of anti-social. He’s like, always quiet in his house and stuff.” Luke said. Ashton sighed.

“I wish I had a quiet neighbor like you do. All I hear is my neighbor’s bed banging against my bedroom wall. It’s not fun.” Ashton continued to sulk and finish his beer. Luke watched him and decided that the two of them should leave already since it was getting pretty late.

“Hey, I’ll take you to my apartment, okay? I only had like three drinks and I’m pretty sober right now compared to you.” Luke told him. Ashton nodded, following Luke to his car and getting in the passenger’s seat.

“Actually, d’ya mind if you drop me off at Calum’s house? D’ya know where it is? Because I sure as hell don’t right now.” Ashton asked tiredly, watching Luke start his car. The blond nodded and began their short journey to Ashton’s best friend’s house. 

 

Ashton was awoken with a jolt and a massive headache on his best friend’s couch. He looked around the empty living room and sat up, searching for his phone. He checked it for the time. 9:30 am. Memories of last night with Luke flashed in his head and Ashton groaned, placing his head on his hand in embarrassment. He had completely gotten drunk in front of the gorgeous man. He walked into Calum’s kitchen, searching for a bottle of water and asprin. After he succeeded in finding what he was looking for, he walked back into the living room and saw his best friend sitting on the couch with freshly washed hair and a black shirt and skinny jeans. Calum looked up from his phone and smirked when he saw Ashton gulping down the water and crushing the bottle when he was done. 

“So last night.” Calum stated with his asshole smirk gracing his lips. 

“So last night.” Ashton said back, taking a seat next to his best friend.

“You know Luke carried your sleeping ass in here, right?” Calum laughed and Ashton immediately choked. 

“You’re kidding right?” Ashton asked. When he didn’t hear an answer, he closed his eyes and slumped back against Calum’s couch and sighed. “I’m so embarrassed. He probably thinks that I’m some sort of helpless guy who can’t hold his alcohol and never wants to hangout with me again.”

“Well you are a helpless guy who can’t hold his alcohol.” Calum said, agreeing with the hazel eyed boy who shot him a glare. “But I’m pretty sure that won’t stop him from asking you to hangout with him again.”He reassured and Ashton groaned.

“You think so?” Ashton asked seriously and Calum nodded.

“Hell yeah. He said that he had a lot of fun with you last night.” Calum said and Ashton’s mood was immediately brightened. 

“Well in that case, do you think it would be a good idea to ask him to get coffee with me after class today?” Ashton suggested and his best friend gave him a thumbs up.

“Now let me take you home, because honestly, you reek of beer dude.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for the kudos! I really appreciate it. I hope yall liked this third chapter! and dont forget to leave some comments for me. they are GREATLY appreciated


	4. Coffee Date

(unedited)  
Ashton ended up asking Calum to drop him off at the bar where he left his car at last night. When he thanked his best friend the raven haired man replied kindly with “do not get so fucking wasted again.” Ashton glared at his friend before he finally got out of the car and into his own. On his way home he was thinking about whether or not he should ask Luke if he wanted to hangout later. Was he being too clingy? They just saw each other the night before. Second thoughts and doubts were running through his mind until he decided that he would just shoot him a quick text after his first class of the day. He made his way up the stairs to his apartment after deciding that shouldn’t be a lazy ass and use the elevator. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a blond woman standing outside her neighbor’s door. Her long hair was messy and shirt was buttoned halfway up. She was standing in the hallway barefoot with her arms crossed and had an angry expression looking through the opened door where he assumed his neighbor was standing in. 

“Are you fucking serious? You’re just gonna kick me out? If I knew you were such an asshole I would’ve never come over in the first pl—” The door was rudely and loudly slammed in her face causing Ashton to flinch at the noise. She shrieked angrily and hit the door with her heels she was carrying in her hand before turning around. She gasped in surprise when she saw Ashton and the hazel eyed man smiled sheepishly.

“Uh, sorry. I was just going into my apartment.” Ashton apologized awkwardly, slowly making his way towards his door and the blond woman shot him an embarrassed smile, raising her arm to rub her neck with her hand. 

“It’s okay. I was just leaving.” She said. “Did you know your neighbor is a complete asshole?” She asked, purposely yelling the last part in the direction of his neighbor’s door. Ashton nodded, not mentioning how this sort of thing happens a lot to save her from even more misery and humiliation. She smiled gave him a friendly smile once again before picking up what little dignity she had left and walked past Ashton to the elevator. Ashton watched her retreating figure until she was in the elevator and waved before the doors slid closed. He then faced his neighbor’s door and rolled his eyes before unlocking his own apartment door and slipping inside. Once he locked the door behind him, he immediately went to his bathroom to peel off his dry contacts from last night, brush his teeth and take a well deserved hot shower. When he got out of his steaming bathroom, he was hit by the cold draft in his room and shivered before hurriedly putting on the usual black skinny jeans and a comfortable grey hoodie. He opted on wearing his glasses for the day to give his eyes a break from sleeping with his contacts on and went back into the bathroom to dry his hair. After he was finished calming down his crazy curls, he checked his phone for the time and his heart fluttered when he saw that he had gotten a text from Luke a few minutes ago.

From: Luke  
Hey Ash! I was just checking up to see if you’re okay. Last night was fun. We should hangout again soon (:

Ashton had to physically stop himself from squealing like the inner teenaged 14 year old girl he was. He couldn’t get over how sweet Luke was for this text and for kind of carrying him into his best friend’s house while he was sleeping. The hazel eyed man had decided that this was the perfect time to ask Luke if he wanted to go grab cofffee with him after class.

To: Luke  
Hi Luke! I’m fine and thanks for the drop off to Cal’s house. I must’ve been a handful (literally lol) And I had a ton of fun too. Do you wanna grab some coffee with me or something after my classes today?

Ashton had spent a good five minutes quadruple checking his text to make it perfect and sent it before he could have any more second thoughts. It had been only three minutes since he sent it, and the hazel eyed man was starting to grow anxious. ‘Maybe I overstepped my boundaries and he’s creeped out.’ Ashton thought, staring at his phone he had set on his nightstand, unpatiently shaking his thigh up and down. Ashton was about to rip his hair out from all the tension building up in his body until he heard his phone’s ding signaling a text. He jumped up from his bed and unlocked his phone, nervously checking the text from Luke.

From Luke:  
Sure. I’ll pick you up after your last class?

The hazel eyed man smiled in relief. 

To Luke:  
Yeah, if it’s not a problem for you. Last class ends at 3

All Luke replied back was a simple thumbs up emoji and the curly haired man sighed in delight, putting his phone away in his pocket and grabbing his bag and keys so he could leave. Ashton decided to take the 15 minute walk to his university so he wouldn’t have to leave his car there when he gets picked up. After the short (or rather too long, in Ashton’s case) walk, the man was already huffing, reminding himself that he should really start going back to the gym. He saw Calum walking out of the university to his parked car and ran towards him, stopping the raven haired man and scaring him in the process.

“Shit Ash, you almost gave me a heart attack.” Calum gasped out, holding his hand over his chest and glaring at the curly haired man causing him to let out a soft giggle.

“Sorry mate, but guess what?” He asked excitedly, not giving his best friend enough time to reply. “Luke and I are hanging out again later.” He saw Calm’s interested expression start to change into a worried one and Ashton’s excited smile faltered. “What’s wrong?” 

“I have to tell you something about him.” Calum said seriously and Ashton furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Calum was about to start again before he was cut off by Ashton’s phone ringing.

“Oh shit, I gotta go or I’ll be late to class.” Ashton said hurriedly, turning the alarm on his phone off. “We’ll pick this up later, kay?” And with that, he ran off into one of the university’s large buildings leaving Calum in the dust with the same worried expression on his face.

 

After Ashton finished his last class, he excitedly walked out of the building to wait in the parking lot for Luke, completely forgetting about what Calum needed to tell him about the blond man. Once he saw Luke’s car pull up to the curb, he got slid into the passenger’s seat and tossed his bag behind them. 

“Hi.” Luke smiled warmly. Ashton smiled back and stared at the blond, softening under his gaze. He watched how the blond bit his lip pulling on his black lip ring with his teeth and to say Ashton was getting turned on was an understatement. They were both knocked out of their thoughts when they heard a loud honk from behind them and Luke hurriedly started his car back up again and exited the parking lot.

“So where do you wanna head to?” Luke asked, turning down the radio that was blasting Green Day slightly. Ashton reminded himself to compliment the blond’s music taste later before trying to think of a good café that they could head to.

“There’s a really great café up the street from here. Their coffee is amazing. Have you been there before?” Ashton suggested and Luke nodded enthusiastically. 

“Oh yeah, it’s like, the best place to get coffee around here.” The blond agreed.

 

Once the two were seated in the café and finished ordering themselves coffee and a sandwich, they had decided to get to know each other even more.

“Oh, did you tell your neighbor to shut up yet?” Luke asked, taking a sip from his coffee and crossing his long leg over his knee. 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t care anyways. He’s pretty much an asshole.” Ashton explained and Luke nodded understandingly. “Did you meet your new neighbor yet?” He asked and the blond shook his head no.

“I didn’t. Not yet. But, I did hear him talking outside of my apartment this morning. He sounds like a little nervous and awkward boy, if I want to be completely honest.” Luke informed and the university student hummed in acknowledgement while taking a bite out of his sandwich. His mind flashed back to when he awkwardly spoke to the blonde girl outside of his neighbor’s apartment and immediately shook his head because Luke Hemmings was the sweetest guy in the whole world and his neighbor was an absolute prick. 

The two men had moved on from the neighbor topic and started learning more about each other’s life. By the time they had both finished their coffee and sandwiches, they practically knew every detail about each other from favorite colours to biggest fears. Luke was quick to snatch the bill before Ashton could even think about moving his hand to grab it causing the hazel eyed man to start complaining, but the blond wouldn’t have any of it and paid for both of their meals anyways and telling him that “you can leave the tip, if you’re gonna let this bother you the whole day.” 

 

“Do you wanna hangout some more at my place? We can like, watch movies and stuff.” Luke suggested once they got out of the café and began to walk towards his parked car. Ashton had to resist every urge in his body to scream “HELL YEAH I DO” at the gorgeous blond man and settled with a small smile and nod instead. And as if it were the easiest thing in the world, the two men started on their way to Luke’s apartment building with both of them not knowing how fucking screwed they were about to be in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4th chapter!!!! Wooooo!!!!!!! I hope you guys liked it (: make sure to leave me some comments! They’re really appreciated. Once again, much love xx  
> -jessica


	5. The Big Reveal

(unedited)  
Ashton had no idea how to feel when he saw Luke scan a card to get into his apartment building’s parking garage. His apartment building’s parking garage. He also didn’t know how to feel when he saw that the blond had backed his car into space 504, meaning he was room 504, meaning that he lived next to room 503, meaning that he was Ashton’s asshole of a neighbor. Ashton looked at Luke warily and the blond shot him a happy smile, not noticing Ashton’s alarmed expression. They both got out of the car and Ashton followed Luke to the elevator. The hazel eyed man tried his best to make excuses for the blond, because shit, Ashton was really, truly starting to develop feelings for this dude. ‘No one follows the rule of parking in their own space anyways. I sure as hell don’t’ he thought to himself and calmed down until he saw that the taller man press the ‘5’ button in the elevator. That’s when Ashton started to freak out.

“Uh, did you press the wrong button?” Ashton asked, becoming a bit frightened. Luke gave him a weird look and shook his head no much to the hazel eyed man’s dismay.

“Are you okay? You seem a bit nervous.” Luke laughed, trying to lighten Ashton’s mood. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to Ashton’s hallways. The hazel eyed man felt like he was about to pass out. Luke pulled his arm to follow him and before Ashton knew it, he was standing in front of the same door that he saw the poor blond woman screaming at. 

“Oh my god.” Ashton whispered, realizing what was happening to him. Luke looked at him from behind his shoulder and unlocked the door, walking in and motioning Ashton to come inside as well.

“No.” Ashton said bluntly causing the blond to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

“What?” The blond asked, leaning against his doorframe and Ashton angrily shook his head.

“No, I refuse.” The hazel eyed man repeated. “I refuse to be just a one night fuck for you.” Ashton had started to get angry and the blond man looked incredibly confused.

“What the hell? What are you talking about?” He asked, clearly not understanding the situation at all.

“You’re the asshole neighbor that I hear having sex every day!” Ashton finally let out and Luke was quiet, trying to process what the smaller man had told him. Then the blond widened his blue eyes and gasped.

“You’re… my new neighbor?” Luke breathed out softly and Ashton nodded furiously.

“Yeah, your ‘awkward’ and ‘anti-social’ neighbor.” The hazel eyed man glared, emphasizing what Luke told him at the café. The blond glared back.

“Well you called me an asshole.”

“I wouldn’t have called you an asshole if you weren’t having unnecessarily loud sex every morning, afternoon, or night.” Ashton retorted, rolling his eyes at the blond.

“Unnecessarily loud? Sex is sex Ashton.” Luke stated, but their not-so-quiet conversation was interrupted by their neighbor’s door opening and an old lady’s head peeking out worriedly. The two looked at their floor neighbor and back at each other before apologizing.

“Sorry Mrs. Peyton, we’ll be more quiet.” They said in unison. The old lady smiled warmly and nodded before closing her door. Luke looked at Ashton before he grabbed the brunet’s arm and pulled him inside of his apartment and shutting the door behind them loudly.

“Is it like, physically impossible for you to shut your front door softly?” Ashton questioned sassily and Luke ignored him.

“I just don’t see what the big deal is. I have sex. So what?” Luke sat down on his couch and Ashton crossed his arms in front of him. 

“Fine, you have sex.” Ashton started. “But if you having sex takes away from my sleepy-time, and all around me-time, then can you like, not?”

“Oh my god, we were just supposed to hangout today. I wasn’t trying to start an argument with my petty neighbor.” Luke groaned, slumping back into his couch causing Ashton to narrow his eyes at the blond.

“Petty neighbor? Well, asshole, I’m just gonna go. I’m not trying to be one of your annoying one night stands.” And with that, he stomped out of Luke’s apartment, slamming the door behind him causing the blond to flinch. Then, he heard Ashton unlock the door next to his and slam it shut just as loud. Luke sighed frustratedly and buried his head in his hands, trying to figure out how to get Ashton to not be angry at him.

 

The first thing Ashton did when he got home from the short walk from Luke’s home was take his phone out and call Calum. He took a seat on his couch, waiting for the raven haired man to pick up, and once he did, he let everything out.

“Calum, Luke is my fucking neighbor. You know, the neighbor that I can hear having sex? That neighbor. I literally just found out.” Ashton explained and he heard Calum hum in response.

“Yeah, that’s what I was gonna tell you before you had to leave for class.” Calum started and Ashton sighed, running his fingers through his messy curls. “I found out because Mikey was asking where you moved to and he said Luke lived there too, and we just found out. How’d you find out?”

Ashton shut his eyes tightly, and disappointment washed throughout his whole body. “He invited me over, Cal.” He let out a sad laugh and continued, “What if I was just gonna be another meaningless shag to him?” Ashton was mad. Mad at Luke, but also mad at himself for thinking that he actually had another chance of falling in love. He heard Calum’s sigh through the line and he could already see the raven haired man’s guilty expression.

“I’m sorry, mate. I don’t know what to tell you. He seemed like he really liked you. Michael thought so too.” Calum told his the hazel eyed man who shrugged in response, forgetting that his best friend couldn’t see him. 

“I don’t know, Cal. I’ll just talk to you later. See you tomorrow.” Ashton declared and hung up when he heard the raven haired man’s soft “see you tomorrow, mate.” 

Ashton finally got up from his couch and walked into his room. It was silent. The brunet didn’t know how to feel knowing that the gorgeous blue eyed man was just on the other side of the wall. He decided to ignore the depressed feeling in his body and just head to bed early since it was so quiet right now. He didn’t know what to expect anymore, and he really wanted to be asleep just in case he didn’t have to hear Luke decided to shag some random person tonight as he usually does every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy chapter 5!! So they know now. How exciting **coughnotrllyjessyousuckcough** Well anyways I hoped ya’ll liked it and make sure to leave me some cool comments (: Much love  
> -jessica xx


	6. the apology

(unedited)

Luke hadn’t talked to or even seen Ashton in a few days. He decided that he would put an end to his daily intercourse the day he found out Ashton was his neighbor because a) Ashton was mad at him for it, and b) the blond had become infatuated with the man with gorgeous hazel eyes and the cutest dimpled smile so he didn’t want Ashton to think he was some sort of man-whore. Luke sighed, hearing Ashton’s door shut quietly and light footsteps retreat down the hall, probably on his way to class. The blond thought for a second before finally taking his phone out and dialing his best friend’s number.

“Yo, Puke Hemmings.” Michael greeted after the first ring. Luke rolled his eyes and asked himself why they were best friends in the first place.

“What’s up smurf shit head?” Luke smirked, knowing that his best friend hated unnecessary insults towards his hair.

“It’s actually green now, just for your information.” Michael stated and Luke let out a snort.

“So grass head?” Luke smiled and he heard Michael give him a sarcastic laugh through the line.

“Well Calum happens to like my grass hair.” Michael boasted, as if it were the best thing in the world, which it was to him.

“Sure, okay.” Luke started. “Now speaking of Calum, does he happen to know how Ashton is? I haven’t spoken to him in like—”

“In like 5 days. Yeah, Calum was explaining the whole situation to me.” Michael cut him off. “You wanna go get coffee with us? Cal and I. We can all talk about it.”

The blond said yes and Michael told him to meet them at the café close to the university in an hour. The one that he and Ashton hung out at a few days ago. They hung up and Luke got up to take a quick shower. After he got out of his bathroom, he walked into his closet and put on a pair of black skinny jeans that had holes ripped on the knees and a plain black t-shirt. He walked back into his bathroom and dried his hair before slipping on his black lip ring. He walked back into his bedroom and threw on a snapback to hide his messy hair and left his apartment after deciding he looked fit enough to go out in public. He closed his door gently, remembering how mad Ashton was about him always slamming his door shut and made his way down the hall to the elevator and then to his car. 

 

When Luke arrived to the café, he was a bit early and he got a table in the back corner of the café. He ordered himself a coffee and took his phone out to pass the time waiting for Michael and Calum. He had decided to check his Snapchat and look through the stories, automatically watching Ashton’s first. There was a bunch of selfies of him and Calum in class earlier that day and a few selfies of himself looking like a huge nerd with all of the filters. Luke watched his story over and over again in admiration until he saw that a green haired man and raven haired man scooted into the seats across from him. He quickly locked his phone and put it into his pocket before the two could see what he was doing. He quickly greeted the couple and took a sip of his coffee.

“Stalking Ashton’s Snapchat, eh?” Calum observed and Luke choked on his coffee causing the couple to laugh.

“N-no. That would be weird.” Luke coughed out; hitting his chest forcefully and Calum gave him a sarcastic ‘mm-hmm.’ 

“So you found out that Ash is your neighbor, yeah?” The brown eyed man finally brought up after ordering Michael and himself a cup of coffee and a muffin. Luke nodded furiously and Calum leaned back against his seat.

“You know how many times he complained about hearing you have sex? A fuck ton.” The raven haired man said and Luke smiled sheepishly, rubbing his neck with his hand. 

“Yeah, he complained a couple times to me too.” He revealed and Michael let out a loud snort before being glared at by the blond man.

“I’m sorry, mate. It’s just funny because he complained about you to you.”Michael giggled. Luke watched how Calum looked at his best friend with complete heart eyes and he couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy because he wanted that. To be here. With Ashton. Looking at the beautiful brunet man with complete heart eyes. He shook his head at his thoughts and took another sip of his coffee.

“I’m just confused because he’s not talking to me. Is he avoiding me or something?” Luke asked and Calum just stared at him.

“Have you made an effort to talk to him?” Calum asked, but Luke knew that the tanner man knew the answer to that.

“I mean, no. But—”

“No buts.” Calum cut him off “Apologize to him.” Luke looked at him as if he was the craziest guy in the world. 

“Apologize? For what?” Luke widened his eyes before continuing “Sorry Ashton, I have sex. Won’t happen again.” Calum rolled his eyes at the blond’s sarcastic tone. 

“Oh god, Ash is gonna kill me for this.”Calum mumbled under his breath and looked up, briefly praying to the gods that his best friend wouldn’t murder him if he ever found out. Luke’s ears perked up and he raised his eyebrow with interest at him.

“Kill you for what?” Luke questioned and Calum opened his mouth, before closing it, then opening it again, resembling a gaping fish. He looked torn before finally sighing in defeat.

“Ash sorta has feelings for you.” 

In that moment, the blond could literally feel his heart burst in his chest. His light blue eyes lit up with happiness and a wide smile graced his lips.

“Really?” Luke asked excitedly. If he found out that the raven haired man was joking, he would not hesitate to punch him straight on the face. “Because if you’re joking, I’ll beat you up.”

“Yeah, but he thinks that all you wanna do is get in people’s pants and dump them.” Calum explained and the blond shook his head.

“No! I wanna get in his pants and be with him too!” Luke exclaimed loudly. A few people turned their heads to their table and Luke blushed, looking down quickly. “Sleeping with people just helps me blow off steam…”

“Then apologize to him and tell him that. You haven’t slept with anyone since, right?” Calum asked curiously. Even Michael looked up from enjoying his muffin to hear his answer. 

“What? No! No I haven’t. I’m not a complete ass, you guys.” Luke grumbled and Michael gave him a look. “I haven’t! I swear!”

“Alright. I believe you.” Michael nodded before indulging himself back into his precious muffin. 

 

When the three left the café, Luke promised that he would apologize to Ashton and sort their feelings out once he hears the hazel eyed man come home from uni. As Luke was driving past the university to get back to his apartment, in the corner of his eye he saw a familiar fluff of brunet hair clad in all black clothing. He immediately slowed down his car and looked through his window. It was Ashton. He was laughing. Luke raised his eyebrow wondering why Ashton could be laughing that hard alone until he realized that there was someone else with the beautiful hazel eyed man. Luke didn’t wanna be a creep or anything, but he just so happened to stop and park on the curb, and he just so happened to be looking at Ashton. It wasn’t creepy at all, really. He felt a wave of jealousy throughout his body when he saw that guy say something causing Ashton to laugh harder and grab his shoulder for support as he held his stomach with his other one. He watched the two until they disappeared into one of the large buildings on the campus and then slumped back into the leather seat, rubbing his face with his hand and scolding himself for being such a stalker. When Luke finally made it to his apartment, he sat down on his couch and began to go over what he was going to say to Ashton when he got home. He thought of numerous ways to apologize and confess how much he liked him until he heard footsteps and the familiar jingle of key chains unlocking the door next to his. Luke let out a shaky breath and shot Michael and Calum a quick text saying that he was heading over to Ashton’s place right now before standing up and walking towards his front door. He checked himself in the mirror behind his door, wanting to look his best for the hazel eyed man and then finally walked into the narrow hallway to knock on Ashton’s door. Luke inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm his nerves. He raised his hand into a fist and gave Ashton’s door three solid knocks. 

What Luke was expecting was to see Ashton standing in front of him with his large hazel eyes widened in surprise, probably changed into a pair of sweats. What he did not expect to see was the guy who Ashton was laughing with at his university with $20 in one hand and a beer in the other one. 

“Hey dude, where’s the pizza?” The guy asked confusedly and all Luke could do was stare at him in shock. 

“I—uh, where’s, where’s Ashton?” Luke stumbled and the guy just looked at him with the confused expression on his face.

“Harry what’s taking so—Luke?” Ashton appeared behind the slightly taller man, and there it was: the hazel eyes widened in surprise, and also wearing sweats. 

“Hi Ash.” Luke squeaked out “I was just—just wondering if you had any milk. I ran out of milk. I really need milk and I don’t wanna run out and buy some right now.” The blond rambled out and the hazel eyed man looked at him with a bewildered expression.

“Uh yeah, yeah I do.” Ashton started slowly “Let me just go and grab it.” Luke watched him walk back and into his kitchen before looking at Harry who was kind of just standing there awkwardly.

“So…” Harry drawled out, avoiding eye contact with the blond. Luke just rolled his eyes and shook his head before taking a step to his right and walking into his apartment, shutting his door loudly.

“Why’d he leave?” He heard Ashton ask worriedly from the other side of the door and all the blond could do was stomp into his bedroom and flop onto his bed, jealousy bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy we out here with chapter six! I don’t know if I’m feelin this chapter… I might rewrite it. Who knows lmao im a giant lazy ass. Don’t forget to leave me some comments! Much love (:  
> -jessica xx


	7. The *Actual* Apology

(unedited)  
Normally, Luke wasn’t the type to get hung up over a guy or girl who he had started to gain feelings for. If that person didn’t like him back, or the relationship just wasn’t working out, then you could catch the blond at the local clubs quickly getting over it. So, you could imagine how much confusion the blond was in when he just simply couldn’t find the strength to get his ass up and find the nearest club to pick someone up so he could get the hell over his beautiful hazel eyed neighbor. He just couldn’t. All he wanted to do was lay in bed and mope about the damn brunet and the damn guy—Hank or something like that—in his apartment. Alone together. With beer and pizza. Luke knew that he was probably overreacting. He didn’t know who that tall green eyed guy was to Ashton. He shouldn’t really care because it was Ashton’s own life. But, he did have to admit that he kept his ears in alert for any out of the ordinary ‘banging’ sounds that could come out of Ashton’s apartment, but other than that, that was it. The blond knew that he was being a complete child about the situation, and that he should make an effort to go and talk to Ashton, but his pride was getting in the way and he didn’t want to be the one to speak to him first (even though technically he already did—with the milk story and stuff). 

He groaned when he heard someone knock on his door loudly. It was probably Michael dropping off the dvds he borrowed the day before. He rolled off his bed, shuffling to the door and grumbling out ‘I’m coming, I’m coming’ when the knocks became more persistent. He opened the door with a scowl on his face but was quickly replaced with look of surprise when he saw the hazel eyed man he was thinking about nonstop for the past two weeks biting his lip nervously and looking down at his feet. 

“Ashton?” Luke asked warily and the brunet snapped his head up. His hazel eyes looked at Luke through the black frame of his glasses and a small smile made his way onto his face. Luke stared at him in awe, wondering how it was possible for someone to look so adorable and sexy at the same time. He watched how the brunet’s hazel eyes drop from his eyes and widen when they looked straight at his chest. He saw that the brunet’s cheeks had started to turn into a dark shade of red before he looked down at himself and realized that he was wearing nothing but his bright blue boxers that were hanging low on his hips. 

“Uh, come in, please.” Luke moved to the side to make room for the brunet to step into his apartment “I’m gonna go put some clothes on. You can take a seat on the couch if you want.” Ashton nodded, his face still a humiliating shade of red and plopped down on the blond’s old couch that he stole from his parent’s basement. Luke waited for the brunet to get settled in before he quickly darted into his room to put actual clothes on. When he came back out he saw Ashton on his phone sitting in a more comfortable position with his shoes kicked off and legs spread across the couch cushions. He looked up when he heard the blond approach him and he locked his phone, putting it in his pocket.

“Hey.” Ashton greeted softly and removed his legs from the couch, making room for Luke to sit next to him. His face had returned to its normal shade much to the blond’s dismay   
because damn, Ashton looked so fucking cute when he was all flustered. 

“Hey.” Luke greeted back. There was an awkward pause before the blond piped back up. “Um, not that I don’t want you here or anything, but why exactly are you here?” 

“I don’t know I just missed you, I guess.” Ashton shrugged “And now that I know that you’re my neighbor, then it was really easy for me to just come and see you, y’know?” Luke nodded, his heart fluttering knowing that Ashton had missed him.

“And I’m sorry that I called you an asshole.” Ashton apologized sheepishly and Luke shook his head furiously.

“Oh god, no. I was an asshole. An inconsiderate asshole. I’m sorry that I’m so… loud.” Luke apologized back and earned a soft giggle from the brunet, which honestly was fucking music to his ears. 

“Not lately though, huh?” Ashton piped up and Luke let out a soft laugh.

“No, not lately. I didn’t wanna annoy you even more than I did before.” Luke said, totally lying because the real reason he stopped was because of his feelings for the brunet. There was another pause before the two decided to speak up at the same time.

“So who was that guy?”

“How come you haven’t texted?”

They both stopped abruptly and laughed.

“You go first.” Ashton told him and Luke nodded.

“Who was that guy at your place that day?”Luke questioned and Ashton squinted, trying to remember before he gasped and nodded.

“Harry?” He asked and Luke nodded. “Harry’s my friend from class. Him and I are in a study group together, but the other two—his fiancé Louis, and Cal—decided to ditch, so it was just us.” Ashton explained and Luke felt a giant weight lift off his shoulders, but he also felt like the stupidest man in the world.

“Fiancé, eh? He’s kinda young don’t you think?” Luke wondered out loud and Ashton shook his head no.

“Nah. You should see them together. They’re totally in love. It’s so sweet.” Ashton said, his eyes brightening at the thought of being in love. Luke looked at him with nothing but adoring eyes. 

“So what’d you wanna ask me?” The blond asked, turning his body completely to the brunet who immediately became shy. 

“Oh um, it’s just,” Ashton started quietly and Luke looked at him expectantly “why haven’t you texted? Or even come over again, I mean, I kind of live two feet away from you.”

Luke thought about it for a minute, trying to rack his brain for a better answer than ‘Oh, I was too busy being jealous about the guy you were hanging out with who’s gonna get married’, but he couldn’t think of anything. 

“Oh, y’know. Busy with work, my night classes… yeah…” The blond said nonchalantly, leaning back into his couch. 

“Too busy to apologize sooner?” Ashton asked with and unreadable expression on his face and Luke looked down guiltily. “Luke, I know you know I like you.”  
Luke’s head snapped up, completely forgetting that information that Calum told him because he was too busy being blinded by jealousy.

“And I get if that’s the reason why you’re not talking to me, but couldn’t you just tell me?” Ashton said with a hint of sadness in his voice and the blond looked at him as if he were crazy.

“What? No! No. That’s not the reason at all.” Luke exclaimed causing the brunet to raise an eyebrow at him.

“Then what is the reason?” Ashton questioned.

“I was jealous…” Luke mumbled and the brunet’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Huh?” He asked, leaning towards Luke so he could hear him better.

“I was jealous, okay. Of Harry. So I didn’t talk to you.” Luke said louder. Ashton stared at the blond, processing what he told him, then started giggling. His giggles started to turn into full on laughter and Luke put his reddening face in his hands in embarrassment.

“Harry’s taken. Like, taken taken. And besides, why would you be jealous?” Ashton laughed out and Luke peeked at him from his hands.

“Because I like you.” He stated and Ashton immediately stopped laughing.

“What?”

“I like you.” Luke repeated.

“Oh.” Ashton let out. There was yet another awkward pause before the brunet began to narrow his eyes “Are you just saying that just so I’ll sleep with you? And then you’ll dump me in the morning?”

Luke shook his head no furiously “No! I actually have feelings for you. Why do you think I stopped bringing random people home? Because of you.”

“I just don’t understand why you do it in the first place.” Ashton told him and the blond shrugged, not knowing how to answer him.

“It’s kind of a habit, it started years ago. When other people are stressed, they do yoga or some shit. But when I’m stressed, I just happen to sleep with people. But I’m gonna break that habit, because well, I wanna be with you.” Luke confessed and a small smile made its way onto Ashton’s face.

“I wanna be with you too.” Ashton said softly, then looked at the blond straight into the eyes “But firstly, I don’t have sex on the first date.”

The blond laughed until he caught Ashton’s serious expression. “That wasn’t a joke?” Luke asked and the brunet shook his head no.

“Well, I’ll take you on as many dates as you need.” Luke grinned “Not that I only wanna date you to get in your pants, but don’t get me wrong—I do wanna get in your pants—but—”

The hazel eyed man leaned forward, interrupting the blond with a small peck on the corner of his lips. “I get it, Luke.”

The blond’s eyes widened in surprise and he felt his face begin to heat up. He touched the corner of his lip where Ashton’s lip touched grinned.

“Well I gotta go and meet Cal at the library. See you later?” Ashton announced, standing up from the couch and slipping his boots back on. Luke was still in a daze from the small kiss the brunet gave him before he finally noticed the brunet walking to the front door. He quickly stood up and followed the brunet to open the door for him.

“See you later.” The blond agreed and watched Ashton exit his apartment and walk towards the elevators. He waved at the brunet, who waved back until the elevator doors closed shut and then shut his own door. He walked back into his living room before happily plopping down onto his couch to think about ways to ask the beautiful brunet out their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes. Chapter 7. Good shit, good shit, but don’t think that this is a happy ending right just yet (; I hope you all liked it, and as always, don’t forget to leave me some comments! much love (:  
> -jessica xx


	8. first date

(unedited)   
!!NOTE: ARZAYLEA APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER!!  
Ashton waited anxiously on his couch for his blond haired neighbor to knock on his door. The blond had officially asked Ashton to go out on a first date a few days ago, and the hazel eyed man has been counting down the seconds until this day. He checked his phone for the time probably the 10th time in a minute and sighed. 7:01 pm. Luke was late. A minute late. ‘Oh god, what if he stands me up. What if this was all just one big joke’ Ashton thought, totally over thinking the whole situation. His worries were soon washed away once he heard the familiar slam of his neighbor’s door and a gentle knock on his seconds after. Ashton quickly jumped up from his couch and ran to the door after doing a quick mirror check and seeing that he looked presentable enough for the blond. After ruffling his curls and giving himself a quick ‘you got this, Irwin,’ he finally opened the door to be faced with the tall blue eyed blond. Ashton gaped. The blond’s hair was styled into a messy quiff and he looked as if he hadn’t shaved in three days. His dimpled smile was absolutely stunning and to top it off, he had put on his black lip ring for the night which made Ashton want to dissolve into the air. The blond was clad in all black from his shirt to his boots and had a pair of sunglasses on, giving himself a ‘cool guy vibe’ even though it was 7 at night.

“Were the sunglasses really necessary?” Ashton teased, stepping out into the hallway and locking his door.

“Hi to you too Ash. Thank you, you don’t look so bad yourself.”Luke said and the brunet giggled. “It gives a little extra something to my look.”

“Yeah, okay.” Ashton nodded mockingly and the blond just rolled his eyes. When they made it to Luke’s car, the blond opened the door for Ashton who blushed at the gesture but nonetheless slid onto the black leather seats. When Luke slid into the driver’s side and started the car, Ashton immediately asked him, “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Was all Luke answered with a smirk and then they were off. The car ride was fairly short, and when Luke parked in front of the small restaurant, the Ashton’s eyes widened.

“Okay, either you’re a crazy stalker or just really good at picking places to eat at because this is my favorite restaurant ever.” Ashton told the blond who just shrugged nonchalantly.

“I have my ways.” Luke said smugly.

“I’ll make sure to tell Calum thanks.” Ashton laughed before hopping out of the car and running into the restaurant like an excited puppy with Luke following closely behind. 

 

After the two were seated, and finished looking at the menu, they had started on a heated discussion of ‘which All Time Low member is the hottest?’ while waiting for their waiter.

“It’s all Jack.”Ashton said, rolling his eyes at the blond who was disagreeing with him. “Alex is cute and all, but like, have you seen Jack? And don’t even get me started on Zack.”

The two heard a throat being cleared before they looked up to meet a young brunette haired woman who was clearly eyeing Luke and holding a small pad of paper and a pen. 

“May I take your order?” She asked giving a flirty smile, mostly towards Luke didn’t seem to notice. Ashton frowned. As she was taking their order, she was obviously paying more attention to Luke and shamelessly flirting with the blond.

“Your eyes are like, super pretty.” She complimented, leaning into the blond’s face who just smiled in return, unfazed by how up close and personal she was getting too him. Ashton’s eye twitched.

“Oh, thanks.” The blond let out and the waitress finally stood back up and turned around to walk to the kitchen to deliver their orders (cue Ashton thanking the god almighty).

“She was flirting with you.” Ashton stated right after she left. Luke shook his head.

“She just said that she thought my eyes were pretty. It was a harmless compliment, Ash.” Luke explained casually, leaning back against his chair.

“Are you sure it was harmless? Because I’m pretty sure that she didn’t listen to half my order.” Ashton said in an angry tone and the blond raised his eyebrows.

“No need to get so jealous, Ash. I’m yours.” Luke said, clearly confused as to why the brunet was getting so worked up.

“Yeah.. Oka—”

“Luke?” The two turned their heads to see a dark haired girl who Ashton didn’t even know. Her eyes were wide and excited and her mouth was forming into a large smile while as she speed walked towards their table.

“Who is she?” Ashton whispered to the blond who just tightly shut his eyes and buried his head in his hands.

“Lukey!” The girl exclaimed once she reached the table. Luke looked up from the palms of his hands and put on a fake excited face.

“Arz!” Luke replied back with false excitement. The dark haired girl leaned down to give Luke a hug who awkwardly patted her back. (A/N: OKAY JUST A QUICK DISCLAIMER I’M  
NOT TRYNA HATE ON ARZAYLEA I DON’T HATE HER AND I DON’T REALLY CARE ABOUT HER I JUST DIDN’T KNOW WHO ELSE TO USE LOL)

“I haven’t seen you since… since… y’know… when we were at your place. Doing you know what.” She wiggled her eyebrows at the blond causing Ashton to let out a fake cough.  
“Oh hi, are you a friend of Luke’s? I’m his girlfriend Arzaylea.” She gave him a friendly smile. Ashton widened his eyes and looked at Luke with shock who immediately shook his head furiously.

“Arz, we broke up.” Luke told her. She laughed before patting his head carefully.

“No baby, we took a break. As in we’re getting back together.” She said happily, pinching his cheek with her thumb and pointer finger. Ashton was horrified. Luke swatted her hand away and glared.

“No Arz. We broke up. As in we’re done.” 

“But Lukey, we have so much fun together.” She pouted “Don’t be such a jerk.”

“Arz, I’m sorry but it’s been over a long time ago.” Luke told her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

“Whatever. You’ll be back.” She muttered before turning on her heel and walking back to her group of friends across the restaurant. Luke sighed in relief before turning back to  
face Ashton who had an unreadable expression on his face. 

“Hey are you okay?” Luke asked worriedly. Ashton thought about answering for a second and before he could open his mouth, the flirty waitress came back to drop off their meals but not before giving Luke another compliment who brushed it off like it was nothing. When she left again the blond looked at Ashton expecting an answer to his previous question. The brunet shook his head.

“Let’s just eat.” Ashton told him. The blond nodded and began to eat.

The two ate in awkward silence with no eye contact whatsoever. When they had finished, Ashton insisted that they split the bill which was of course denied by the blond. 

 

“You’re leaving so soon?” Their waitress asked Luke as the two stood up. She looked at him with a forced pout and fluttery eyelashes. Ashton wanted to stab himself.

“Yeah, it’s getting pretty late. But don’t worry, we’ll totally be back again.” Luke winked at her causing her to blush fiercely and Ashton to gag. She wrote down something on her pad of paper and ripped it out before folding it and cheekily grabbing Luke’s hand and placing it on his palm and leaning up to his ear.

“My number.”She whispered loudly enough for Ashton to hear, not that he needed to hear what she had to say to know her intentions because she was so fucking subtle (note that saracasm). Ashton scoffed and stormed out of his favorite—least favorite restaurant to Luke’s car. The blond furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before quickly bidding the waitress a goodbye and following Ashton.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Luke asked after they both got in the car. 

“Nothing.” Ashton stated, looking out of the window.

“Ash.”

“Just. Let’s go home, yeah?” Ashton finally looked at the worried blond with a straight face. Luke just shook his head and started the car.

 

The ride back to their apartment was painfully silent with the only thing they could hear being the radio softly playing a random Blink-182 song. Luke shot Ashton quick side glances but the university student was just staring out of the window, lost in his own thoughts. When the two got back to their apartment building, Ashton quickly got out of the car first and speed walked to the elevators. Luke quickly got out, locked his car and followed the brunet.

“Seriously, Ash? What’s up? Is this about Arzaylea?” Luke asked in the elevator. Ashton stayed quiet before looking up at the blond and putting a smile on his face.

“No, sorry. I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you Luke.” The brunet said half heartedly. Before Luke could say anything else, the elevator dinged and the doors opened signaling that they were on their floor. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”And before waiting for an answer, the brunet dashed out of the elevator and into his apartment, leaving the blond in the dust.

“Yeah, I had fun too… See you…” Luke said quietly, slowly walking towards his apartment and wondering what he did wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 8! I hope that it was enjoyable. I literally started this at like 2am and now it’s 5am so if it’s crappy then I’m terribly sorry. Please be sure to leave comments! Much love (^:  
> -jessica xx


	9. You, Me, and This Pizza

(unedited)  
Luke was sat on his couch, his hands twirling his phone around and his knee bobbing up and down impatiently. It had been two days since he took Ashton out for dinner and the brunet hasn’t texted, called or even walked the two feet it took to get to Luke, so the blond decided to make the first move. His mind kept replaying how the date ended and how Ashton acted when they left and got to their apartment building, and he still couldn’t figure out why he acted the way he did. He finally heard the familiar steps of heavy leather boots on the wooden hallway floor and the jingle of keys unlocking the front door next to his. The blond jumped up from his couch and quickly walked out of his apartment to knock on Ashton’s door. He waited in the narrow hallway for the brunet to open his door and when he did, the blond was faced with wide eyes.

“Luke? What are you doing here?” Ashton questioned, obviously surprised that the blond went to see him.

“You haven’t talked to me since our date.” Luke said simply and uninvitedly walked past Ashton into his apartment. 

“Um, yeah, sorry” Ashton scratched the back of his head awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with the blond “been busy. School stuff.”Luke squinted at the brunet and scoffed.

“Now tell me the real reason.” Luke told him and Ashton looked away and shrugged.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. School work has just been piling up—”

“Ash.”

The brunet sighed in defeat. He walked over to where Luke was sitting and took a seat right next to him. The blond looked at him expectantly.

“I was sort of pissed at you.” Ashton stated and the blond furrowed his brows in confusion.

“What? Why?” He asked. He though that the whole date went fine, aside from the flirty waitress and his ex showing up. 

Oh.

It all clicked in Luke’s brain.

“You were jealous, huh? Of the waitress and my ex?” An asshole smirk was making its way onto the blond’s pierced lip and Ashton’s face flushed in embarrassment.

“N-no” Ashton stuttered out, looking away from Luke and the blond just laughed.

“You were!” Luke accused and Ashton looked at him with a red face.

“I was not!” He exclaimed “I was upset that you didn’t tell them we were on a date. They would’ve left you—us alone if you told them we were on a date.” Luke stopped laughing and watched how Ashton sulked.

“M’sorry.” Luke said softly, brushing his hand on the brunet’s cheek. Ashton widened his eyes and blushed deeply.

“You’re an ass.” Ashton replied back, but smiled at him nonetheless.

“Does that mean I’m forgiven and I can take you on a second date?” Luke asked hopefully, biting his lip in a way that made Ashton want to die, then resurrect, then die again.

“Only if you can guarantee that there won’t be any flirty waitresses or ex girlfriends.” The brunet told him and the blond smiled widely.

“Deal.” Luke said happily and Ashton grinned. The rest of the day was spent cuddled up on Ashton’s couch watching movies on Netflix.

 

“Put this blindfold on.”

It was the next day and Luke was standing in front of the brunet, holding out one of his bandanas towards him. Ashton raised his eyebrow.

“Alright Lucas, I’m all up for kinky things in bed, but I’m not sure if I’m into being blindfolded.” Ashton joked and the blond shook his head, laughing. 

“Shut the hell up. Now put this on.” The blond commanded and Ashton rolled his eyes before grabbing the bandana and tying it around his head to cover his eyes. Luke waved his hand in front of Ashton’s covered eyes.

“Do you see anything?” Luke asked.

“Are you really fucking asking me if I can see anything? Do you think I can see anything?” Ashton asked sassily, looking at the wrong direction causing Luke to laugh and lift his hand to turn Ashton’s face toward his.

“I can do without the sass, Irwin. Also you look good.” Luke complimented, eyeing the brunet’s outfit. He was wearing a red flannel over a white shirt and his usual black skinny jeans and Chelsea boots. Ashton’s face heated up and he looked down shyly, a small smile making its way onto his face.

“Thanks, you too. I think.” Ashton said back and the blond laughed before grabbing the brunet’s hand and dragging him to the elevator causing him to yelp in surprise. 

“Where are we going?” Ashton asked worriedly and the blond rolled his eyes.

“If I wanted you to know, then I wouldn’t have blindfolded you.” Luke answered and the brunet whined.

 

When they arrived to their destination, Luke parked his car and got out. He ran over to Ashton’s side and helped the blindfolded man out of the car. Ashton heard the car’s trunk open then shut close and he decided now was the time to get worried.

“Oh my god, Luke. Are you some psycho that’s going to kill me?” Ashton asked, clearly alarmed and the blond grabbed his hand, laughing.

“God, no. Just trust me. I’ll lead the way.” Luke told him before starting to walk ahead, guiding Ashton along with him. The brunet felt gravel and dirt crunching under his boots and heard birds chirping in the distance.

“Oh my god you’re going to murder me in the forest.” Ashton gasped out and Luke rolled his eyes.

“I’m not gonna murder you oh my god. We’re almost there.” They walked for another five minutes until Luke stopped abruptly causing Ashton to walk right into his back. The brunet apologized and Luke laughed, admiring how adorable he was. “You can take the blindfold off now.” Luke told him and the brunet hurriedly slipped the bandana off his head. He squinted, waiting for his eyes to adjust from going from complete darkness to such a bright setting. When his eyes finally focused, the brunet gasped.

Ashton didn’t know what he was expecting, but he certainly did not expect Luke to be such a romantic sap. He looked around and all he could see were beautiful bright coloured flowers and green grass. The sun was shining down on them and he looked back at Luke with his hazel eyes gleaming with happiness. The blond was smiling down at him and Ashton saw that he was carrying blankets and a bag.

“You’re actually unbelievable.” Ashton informed the blond who just shrugged in response.

“No waitresses or ex girlfriends here.” Luke joked, then went ahead and laid the blankets on the grassy ground under a random tree and took a seat. “Just you, me, and this pizza.” He grabbed a container from the bag and Ashton smiled widely, taking a seat next to the blond.

 

After finishing the pizza and three beers each, the two were laying on the blankets side by side watching the clouds and sky turn from blue to a beautiful pinkish-orange. Luke stared at the brunet who was only looking at the sky and admired him. He thought everything about Ashton was beautiful. From his messy brunet curls to his wide hazel eyes and to his thin pink lips that he desperately wanted on his own. The blond was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the brunet speak.

“If you take a picture, it’ll last longer.” He said, not taking his eyes off the sky and Luke blushed. Ashton turned his head to face Luke. They were so close that their noses almost touched.

“Can I tell you something.” Ashton whispered, glancing down at Luke’s lips then back at his piercing blue eyes. Luke nodded, biting his lip in anticipation.

“I really wanna kiss you.” Ashton said softly, and Luke felt his heart burst in joy.

“Can I tell you something too?” The blond asked softly, tracing his fingers lightly on the brunet’s cheek and he nodded in response, staring at Luke’s parted lips “I really wanna kiss you too.”

Ashton’s hazel eyes shot back up to Luke’s and before the blond knew it, the brunet’s lips were on his own. He widened his eyes in surprise before softly shutting them and kissed the brunet back, feeling the soft lips move against his. He rested his palm on Ashton’s cheek, deepening the kiss and the brunet climbed on top of him, supporting himself with his elbows on either side of the blond’s shoulder. Luke let his other hand rest on the brunet’s back before slowly trailing down to his waist then to his—

Ding

Ashton yelped and jumped off of the blond in surprise. Luke groaned and cursed his phone before pulling it out of his pocket and checking to see who texted him.

From: Mikey  
How’s the picnic going?

‘just fine until you ruined it’ Luke thought to himself, annoyed at his best friend for ruining the moment. He ignored the text and looked back at Ashton who was sitting up wide eyed and blushing fiercely with his fingers touching his lips. He looked completely adorable. The sunset’s faint light was hitting Ashton in a way that looked indescribable. 

“Should we head home?” Ashton asked and the blond nodded, standing up and starting to pack all of their containers and trash away with Ashton helping. They both folded the blankets and then they were on their way to the short walk back to Luke’s car.

The car ride was silent except for the radio softly playing All Time Low songs. They sat in comfortable silence with the same thing in their minds. Their kiss. Luke played it over and over again in his head, a small smile making its way onto his face the whole way home.

 

When the two had finally gotten to their apartment, Luke stood outside of Ashton’s door with the brunet and they stared at each other before Ashton finally opened his mouth.

“I had a lot of fun today.” The brunet admitted, looking up at Luke’s blue eyes. The blond nodded in agreement.

“I did too.” He said. They both stared at each other again before Ashton cleared his throat and broke the eye contact.

“Well, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He told the blond and unlocked his door. Luke nodded and watched as he opened his door and stepped inside his apartment. Ashton gave one last smile to the blond before softly shutting his door. Luke stayed standing outside of the apartment for a few seconds before turning to his right and walking the two steps to his own door. But, before he could take his first step he heard Ashton’s door quickly open and felt the familiar soft lips on his own. 

“Thanks again.” Ashton told him, his face glowing with red “Goodnight, Luke.” And with that, he heard Ashton’s door shut again before he could even react to what had just happened. The blond stood there, shocked, but then smiled.

“G’night Ash.” Luke said loudly, knowing Ashton would hear him through the thin walls and door before unlocking his own apartment and walking in with a skip in his step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here’s chapter 9. Romantic picnics are cute okay sue me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I know it was kinda bad but it’s 5 am and the only time I feel like writing is the early hours of the morning. Anyways, remember to leave me some comments! Much love (^:  
> -jessica xx


	10. The Other Side (Smut)

(unedited)  
“Ash, will you be my boyfriend?” Luke’s bright blue eyes were shining and he had a hopeful smile on his face. 

“No.”

“What the fuck Calum!”Luke exclaimed to Ashton’s best friend. Him, Calum and Michael were all currently at Michael’s apartment helping the blond think of a plan to ask Ashton to be his boyfriend. The raven haired man rolled his eyes in annoyance and leaned back into Michael’s arms. 

“That’s too boring.” He stated, and Michael nodded in agreement, wrapping his arms around the tanner man.

“There’s only so many ways to ask someone out.” Luke said exasperatedly “How did Mikey ask you out?”

“He wrote me a song.” Calum smiled fondly at the green haired man and Luke squinted.

“The fuck mate. Why didn’t you tell me?” Luke asked, surprised that his best friend didn’t inform him of the news.

“Y’didn’t ask.” Michael said simply, shrugging lazily. Luke checked his phone and widened his eyes when he saw what time it was.

“Shit, I’m late.” Luke started to grab his jacket and keys off of Michael’s couch “I gotta go pick up Ashton from class.” He ran out of the front door, but not before hearing a ‘have fun asking Ash out’ in a teasing voice from Calum.

When the blond was driving in his car, he felt nauseous. Today was the day that he was going to ask his beautiful hazel eyed neighbor to be his boyfriend. He pulled up to the curb he saw Ashton waiting at and unlocked the door for the brunet. 

“Hey Hemmings.” Ashton greeted, buckling his seatbelt on. Luke shot him a quick smile before turning back to the road. “Where we headed?”

“You hungry? Pizza sounds good to me right now.” Luke answered and Ashton hummed in agreement.

 

When the two were seated with their pizza, all Luke could think about was being rejected. The brunet noticed how off the taller was being so he lightly kicked the blond’s leg under the table.

“Wha- Sorry. Were you saying something?” Luke snapped from his trance and looked at the brunet. Ashton furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head no.

“Are you okay? You seem kinda off.” Ashton told him. Luke nodded. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.” Luke answered, giving Ashton a small smile to relieve him from his worries. Ashton hummed in response, taking a bite from his pizza and placing it back down on his plate.

“What were you thinking about?” Ashton wondered, and the blond just shrugged.

‘Oh nothing really, just about how I’m gonna ask you to be my boyfriend.’ Luke thought to himself.

“What?” Ashton asked, his hazel eyed wide and mouth slightly agape. Luke mentally punched himself.

“Did I say that out loud?” Luke asked warily, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. He felt his face begin to heat up and cursed at himself.

“You did. Are you serious?” Ashton asked, a smile making his way onto his face. Luke nodded shyly. “Okay, yeah.”

“Yeah? What?” Luke asked, confused.

“Yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend.” Ashton giggled the giggle that made Luke’s heart swell.

“Really?” Luke smiled widely, looking at the brunet with his bright blue eyes.

“Why are you so surprised?” Ashton asked, amused with the blond. Luke slumped back into his seat.

“Because you called me an asshole when we first met.” He said in a matter of fact voice. Ashton just rolled his eyes.

“Because you were.” Ashton stated “But now you aren’t.” He grabbed Luke’s hand from across the table into his and gave it a light squeeze. Luke looked up at him and bit his lip.

“God, stop that!” Ashton exclaimed and Luke widened his eyes in shock from the sudden outburst. “You look extremely attractive when you bite your lip like that. I can’t handle it anymore.” Ashton sighed, crossing his arms and slumping back into his seat, glaring at the blond. The blond laughed.

“You’re adorable.” Luke looked at him with adoring eyes. Ashton looked down at his pizza and blushed, feeling his new boyfriend’s blue eyes dig into the top of his head. 

“Shut up..” Ashton mumbled, taking another bite of his pizza.

 

The brunet was pushed up against Luke’s front door once they made it to their apartment building. He giggled as he saw how Luke was struggling to blindly unlock his door while simultaneously connecting his lips to the brunet’s neck. (A/N: warning: badly written and kinda really explicit smut lmao. If u wanna skip it u can. wrote this for all the shit n giggles. just skip until u see another a/n byeeeeee) Once Luke finally unlocked the door, he pushed the brunet into his apartment and slammed the door shut with his foot without disconnecting his lips from the brunet’s. He kicked his leather boots off in a random direction and Ashton did the same. Luke led him to his bedroom and they stumbled on the bed making it creak under their weight and thump loudly against the wall. Ashton pulled away from the blond and paused. Luke whined from the lack of contact and looked at Ashton with a longing gaze. 

“That’s the sound I would hear.” Ashton whispered with wide eyes. Luke gave him a look. “You’re not gonna throw me out in the morning, right?” The brunet joked before choking out a moan when he felt the blond’s teeth graze his collar bone.

“Shut up.” Luke breathed out before crashing his lips onto the brunet’s. Ashton shut his eyes and placed his hands on the back of Luke’s head, twirling and pulling on the short blond curls on the nape of his neck. The blond flipped them over so that he was on top and smirked when he saw Ashton’s flushed face and usual bright hazel eyes darkened with lust. He leaned down and gently kissed the tip of the brunet’s nose.

“D’ya wanna do this?” Luke asked softly, tracing his finger softly on Ashton’s freshly shaved jawline. The brunet leaned into his touch.

“Yes.” Ashton replied softly. He leaned up and connected their lips once more and Luke melted into the kiss. He used one elbow to support himself so he wouldn’t crush the slightly smaller man and used his other hand to go under the brunet’s shirt. He ran his calloused hand over the smooth skin of Ashton’s stomach before lifting the man’s shirt up and took it off before reaching behind his head and swiftly pulling off his own shirt. He pulled away from Ashton to admire how stunning the brunet was. He raked his eyes all over the brunet’s torso before looking back up to Ashton’s barely noticeable flushed face in the dim room. 

“Stop staring.” Ashton grumbled, trying to cover his body with his arms. Luke chuckled and pushed the brunet’s arms off of him and leaned back down to kiss him.

“I can’t.” He grazed his lips lightly on Ashton’s “You’re too pretty.” He leaned down to the brunet’s neck and placed wet, sloppy kisses everywhere he could, smiling softly when he heard Ashton’s soft moans. He reached down to unbutton and unzip the brunet’s skinny jeans and struggled to take off.

“How’d you even get into these things?” Luke asked, finally peeling the back denim off of his boyfriend’s toned legs. Ashton laughed and latched himself back onto the blond’s lips, their tongues sloppily sliding against each other. He bit the blond’s lip softly causing Luke to moan into the kiss and push his lips harder against the brunet’s. Ashton lifted his hips up to meet Luke’s and grinded against the hardening erection under his jeans.

“Oh god—” Luke choked out, grinding back against Ashton. He placed his head under the brunet’s jaw line and shut his eyes tightly. His light facial hair tickled against Ashton’s neck causing the brunet to giggle softly.

“What’s so funny?” Luke looked back at the brunet, his piercing blue eyes filled with desire. Ashton shook his head.

“Nothing.” He said softly. He flipped them over and placed his hands on Luke’s belt to unbuckle it. After he slid the belt off and tossed it somewhere in the small room, he began to unbutton his black skinny jeans.

“How’d you even get into these things?” Ashton teased while trying to remove the tight jeans from the blond’s long legs. The blond rolled his eyes before burying his hand in Ashton’s soft curls and harshly bringing his head down to meet his and connecting their lips. Ashton brought down his hips to meet Luke’s and whined into the kiss as their groins rubbed against each other with only the thin fabric of their boxers separating them. Luke reached down and into the brunet’s boxers and pumped his length, living off of the moans coming out of Ashton’s mouth that seemed to increase in volume every time the blond stroked faster. 

“Luke—stop—I’m gonna—” Ashton gasped into the blond’s ear. His breath was heavy and eyes were tightly shut. Luke quickly removed his hand from the brunet’s boxers and slid them off of him, throwing them somewhere on his bedroom floor. Luke took a moment to stare at his naked boyfriend, admiring his flushed body and the way his chest heaved up and down from all the excitement and how he had a thin layer of sweat causing his body to glisten from the sunset’s light through Luke’s window. 

“Ash, you’re so fucking beautiful.” Luke let out, looking up at the brunet who was currently hovering above him. He saw Ashton’s cheeks turn even redder than they already were before flipping them over again so that Ashton was on his stomach and Luke was on top of him. Ashton yelped at the sudden change before moaning when he felt the blond’s clothed erection rub against his ass. He closed his eyes and heard a drawer open then slam shut. He heard a bottle cap pop open and shuddered when he felt a cold, wet finger trace against his hole.

“Can I?” He felt Luke’s voice tickle his ear. He hummed in response and gasped when he felt the cold finger being inserted into him. It felt awkward and filling and Ashton tried to remember the last time he had sex just so he could remember if it would start to feel better. Luke began to move his finger in and out before inserting a second one in. He smirked when Ashton let out a rough moan and leaned down to bite on Ashton’s neck, making sure to leave a mark. When he felt that Ashton was getting used to the two fingers, he added a third one, stretching the brunet out. Ashton moaned loudly in pleasure when he felt Luke’s fingers hit his prostate. 

“T-There—” Ashton gasped out, burying his head into Luke’s soft pillow. The blond made sure to keep his fingers at that certain angle and watched Ashton turn into a moaning mess. The brunet shut his eyes tightly, grinding back against Luke’s fingers and the friction from his dick and the bed making him become closer and closer to his release. Luke removed his finger’s from the brunet’s hole causing him to turn back to face Luke and whine in disappointment.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll take care of you.” Luke brushed the back of his hand against Ashton’s cheek before removing his own boxers and reaching for the condom and bottle of lube that he carelessly threw at the end of the mattress. He ripped the small foil with his teeth and took the rubber out, rolling it onto his length. Then, he grabbed the bottle and popped it open, squirting a good amount on the palm of his hand and slicked himself up. He grabbed Ashton’s ass a separated his cheeks before probing the pink hole with the tip of his length. He heard Ashton’s moan and took that as a signal to continue and slowly began to insert his length into Ashton. 

“W-wait.” Ashton groaned once Luke was all the way in clenching onto him. The blond had to use all his self control not to begin thrusting into Ashton as hard as he could because damn the brunet was just so warm and tight and just so fucking sexy. “You can m-move now.”

Luke thanked all the gods in the universe before beginning to thrust his hips into Ashton’s ass, pushing the bed frame against the wall loudly each time him slammed into the brunet. Ashton let out a high pitched moan when he felt his boyfriend hit his prostate and the blond made sure to keep thrusting in that same angle. Ashton kept clenching and unclenching against the blond’s member causing him to groan loudly.

“A-Ash—I’m gonna—” Luke gasped out, leaning down to bite Ashton’s shoulder as he reached his peak. All Luke could see was white when he released and continued to thrust into Ashton sloppily, trying to get the brunet to reach his high as well. Ashton’s moans grew louder and louder until he finally reached his peak and came all over the bed sheets. Luke slumped on top of the brunet before removing his softened member from Ashton and taking the soiled condom off, wrapping it in a tissue paper he got from his bedside table and throwing it in the garbage next to his desk, just barely making it. He rolled next to the brunet, both trying to catch their breath. Ashton finally opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Luke’s bright blue eyes staring back at him.

(A/N: Alright guys, the horror is over. You can open your eyes now.)  
“Wow.” Ashton breathed out, snuggling up to Luke’s side. The blond grimaced at the brunet’s sticky torso but wrapped his arm around him nonetheless. “So that’s what it feels like to be on the other side.” He snickered, causing the blond to lazily slap his arm.

“Shut up.” Luke said softly, closing his eyes and burying his nose into Ashton’s hair, smelling the man’s fruity shampoo and sweat. Ashton reached for the blanket and covered the both of them before closing his eyes as well and drifting into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOIIIIII HERE’S CHAPTER 10!!!! A WHOLE 3 PAGES OF HOT SEXY SEX!!!! I’m sorry guys this chapter escalated hella quickly roflmao. WHY IS WRITING A SEX SCENE SO HARD LIKE I PRAYED FOR FORGIVENESS 8943984 TIMES I LITERALLY NEED TO SUBMERGE MYSELF IN A TUB OF HOLY WATER LOL. Anyways, I hope you all liked it, this story is closely coming to an end haha. Don’t forget to leave me some comments! Much love!!  
> -jessica xx


	11. Move In?

(unedited)  
“Should I ask Ash to move in with me?” Luke asked quietly. Him, Michael and Calum were all currently in Ashton’s living room hanging out, waiting for Ashton who was in the kitchen preparing a bite for them to eat. 

“I pity the poor fucker that moves into this apartment if you do.” Calum snorted, taking a drink of his beer and leaning against Michael’s shoulder. “I swear mate, when I ran over here to drop off a DVD, I heard your bed slamming against the wall so harshly that I was scared Ash’s wall was gonna cave in and I’d have to be stuck with the image of guys fucking in my head for the rest of my life.”

“You’d be blessed to have that image in your head.” Luke snapped causing the couple to fake gag. They all began to laugh before Ashton entered the room with a bowl of chips and dip.

“What’s so funny?” Ashton asked curiously, taking a seat next to Luke who automatically draped his arm around his shoulder.

“You and Luke fucking.” Michael blurted out, snickering at Ashton’s surprised expression. The brunet snapped his face back at Luke who laughed in response.

“I was just asking them if I should ask you to move in with me.” Luke shrugged casually but looked at his boyfriend with a tinge of hope in his eyes. Ashton paused. He looked and Luke with wide eyes then to Calum and Michael who stopped laughing then back to Luke. 

“What?” He choked out and Luke immediately widened his eyes.

“Oh god—no I’m sorry. I was just joking around. If you don’t think it’s a good idea then—”

“So you don’t want me to move in?” Ashton cut him off with furrowed eyebrows and Luke shook his head furiously.

“No! I do! Unless you think it’s too soon. Or you don’t want to. I completely understand.” Luke answered quickly, instantly regretting everything that had happened within the past   
minute. He didn’t want to make Ashton think he was rushing into anything. The brunet giggled softly causing Luke to look at him with a confused expression.

“Okay yeah, I’ll move in with you.” Ashton smiled, grabbing Luke’s hand in his. Calum and Michael let out a loud ‘awww’ causing the two to snap their head back to the other couple and smile sheepishly. “Although, I pity the person who moves into this apartment…” Ashton looked back at Luke with a worried expression.

“That’s what I said!” Calum exclaimed, causing Ashton and Luke to flinch in surprise. They all laughed and continued the night talking and drinking, and nothing but excitement filled up Luke’s stomach for his boyfriend to move in.

 

“Thanks for helping.” Ashton panted as he pushed the last box of his clothes from his apartment. They lived two feet away from each other, but the brunet still had a lot of clothes. “Our landlord was so confused when I told him that I was moving out of my apartment and moving into yours.”

“It is a two foot move. Pretty far.” Luke joked, taking the box from Ashton’s hands and bringing them into his bedroom to be unpacked into the closet space Luke had made for his boyfriend. He probably needed to make more space, but that’s something they could potentially argue about later. 

Once everything was set in Luke’s apartment, Ashton flopped on the couch tiredly and raised his arms, motioning for the blond to join him. Luke shook his head at his childish boyfriend but decided to lay down beside him anyways, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s waist and trapping him between his chest and the couch cushions. Ashton sighed in content, closing his eyes and burying his face in the crook of Luke’s neck and wrapping his arms around him tightly. They were interrupted by a loud knock at the door causing the two to groan in annoyance. 

“I’ll get it.” Luke stated, rolling off the couch lazily and headed towards the door. Ashton rolled over tiredly, facing the couch cushions and attempted to take a nap.

“Ash, someone’s looking for you.” He heard Luke call from the doorway. The brunet sighed heavily, clearly not wanting to get up before actually getting up and heading towards the door. Now, Ashton didn’t know who he was expecting. Calum or Harry maybe? Possibly his Mum who he hasn’t called in at least a month. But the last person he expected to show up at his and Luke’s apartment was his cheating ex boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O shit waddup with chap. 11!!! I felt like I rushed this, but im too lazy to rewrite lmao. I hope you liked this chapter and make sure to comment. much love to u all!!!  
> -jessica xx  
> P.S. OK I KNOW THIS IS DUMB BUT I FEEL LIKE ASHTON DESERVES MORE THAN WHAT HE GETS LIKE HOW COME LUKE GETS A BIG WHOLE CAKE CAM ON HIS BIRTHDAY AND ASHTON DOESN’T idk I’m dumb I just think that ash deserves everything in the world.


	12. What Are You Doing Here?

(unedited)  
“James?” Ashton widened his eyes in horror when he looked through the open door to see his ex boyfriend standing there. “W-what are you doing here?” Luke furrowed his eyes in confusion until he recognized the name that Ashton had told him about when they first got together. He stood tall and straight next to Ashton in a protective manner and glared at the smirking blond who had his hair in a top knot and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. 

“Nice to see you too, Ash.” James greeted sarcastically before quickly glancing at Luke then back down at Ashton with a raised brow. “Who is he?”

“I’m Ashton’s boyfriend.” Luke said proudly, wrapping his arm around Ashton’s waist. The other blond scoffed before rolling his eyes and looked back at Ashton.

“We need to talk.” James said, stepping to the side to make room for Ashton to walk out. “Alone.” He added, shooting a look at Luke.

“Whatever you say to him you can say in front of m—”

“Luke it’s fine. I can handle this.” Ashton places his hand on his boyfriend’s chest comfortingly before stepping out of the apartment with James. Luke shot him a worried look before turning to glare at James and shut the door softly, leaving the two in the narrow hallway.

“How’d you even know where I live?” Ashton asked.

“Your mum.” The blond stated. “You didn’t tell her what happened? She still likes me.”

“Our mum’s are like best friends. I didn’t want to ruin everything.” Ashton shrugged before looking at him with a glare. “What are you doing here?”

“Can we go somewhere else? I’m pretty sure your breadstick boyfriend is listening in.” The blond asked, looking at the wooden door. Ashton sighed but nodded anyways before leading him into his old apartment. James looked around the empty apartment before looking back at Ashton with a questioning expression.

“I just moved into Luke’s apartment today. This was my old one.” Ashton explained and the blond nodded in understanding. “Now for the last time, James, what the hell are you doing here?” The brunet asked exasperatedly.

“Well Ash, I’m here to get you back.” He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ashton stared at him.

“Excuse me?” The brunet asked, clearly horrified. “You cheated on me James.”

“And it was a mistake. A spur of the moment, terrible, terrible mistake. I love you Ashy.” James said, grabbing Ashton’s hand into his. The brunet quickly pulled his hands out of his grip.

“James I have a fucking boyfriend.” Ashton told him “He’s literally right next door.”

“Forget him.” The blond said, shrugging casually. “I know you love me, Ash.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Ashton blurted out, glaring at the taller blond “Go fuck Professor Bradley again.” And with that, the brunet stormed out of the empty apartment and into Luke’s. 

The blond looked up from the sudden intrusion to see his boyfriend with a distressed face.

“What happened?” Luke asked, walking up to the brunet and guiding him to the couch. They sat down and Ashton finally spoke.

“He told me that he wanted to win me back and that he still loves me.” Ashton said and Luke’s jaw clenched.

“What did you say?” Luke asked

“I told him to go fuck himself.” Ashton said, sighing deeply. He rested his head on Luke’s shoulder causing the blond to immediately wrap his arm around the brunet. “I’m sorry that he came here.”

“No, no babe. Don’t be. He’s the asshole. He should be sorry he ever hurt you in the first place.” Luke ran his fingers through Ashton’s curls. They spent the rest of the night cuddling on the couch and watching movies until they both fell asleep, completely forgetting they had a problem and he was still next door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pretty short chapter ): I hope it was okay. James has gotta go fam. Don’t forget to leave comments!! love you all!  
> -jessica xx


	13. Oh.

(unedited)

Ashton was awoken by loud, vigorous knocking. He looked to the left of him to see Luke sleeping like a baby. He smiled to himself before climbing over him off the couch and then went to the door to see who was there. Once he opened the door he was met with James who had an apologetic expression on his face.

“Seriously, James. You’re still here?” Ashton whisper yelled at his ex so he wouldn’t wake Luke up who was still curled up on the couch. 

“Look, Ash, I might’ve said the wrong things. I just really wanted to apologize then leave, but when I found out that you had a boyfriend, I freaked out.” James said “Please forgive me.”

Ashton sighed, “Fine, it’s okay. Just go.” James shook his head no.

“Not before I buy you breakfast and you update me on your life. I mean, we used to be best friends Ash.” The blond offered and Ashton rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, before you cheated on me.” Ashton muttered under his breath and the blond frowned. Ashton looked back at Luke then back at James and weighed his options of staying or going before shrugging and saying; “There’s a Starbucks across the street.”

Ashton went back inside the apartment to write Luke a note on a post-it saying that he was going to get Starbucks. He stuck it on the blond’s forehead before lightly kissing his nose and then grabbed his wallet and keys. He left his apartment and shut the door softly before following James to the elevator. 

Once they got to the Starbucks, they ordered their drinks and a croissant-- with James paying as promised-- and sat down. After they had a long conversation of how their lives and school has been going, they decided that it was time to part ways. 

“Yeah, I’m actually supposed to be visiting my sister right now, but since your mom told me you moved here, I decided to come by.” James said as they were walking out of the Starbucks. Ashton hummed in acknowledgement before turning to face him.

“Well, thanks for the breakfast.” Ashton smiled at him. Awkward tension began to flood the air. 

“Yeah, no problem.” James said “I hope that you and Luke will be happy together.”

Ashton nodded “Yeah, we will. I hope you and Professor Bradley will be happy together too.” Ashton joked, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. James chuckled.

“It was kind of a one time thing, but thanks. I’ll see you around, yeah?” James looked down at the brunette and Ashton grinned, nodding slightly. The two parted ways and Ashton headed back to the apartment. 

Once Ashton opened the door, he was immediately faced with a shirtless Luke, fresh from the shower. The blond smiled before walking up to Ashton and pecking him on the lips.

“How was Starbucks?” Luke asked, drying his hair with a small towel he had hanging around his neck. 

“T’was good.” Ashton mumbled “James and I talked again.” Luke stopped drying his hair and turned to face Ashton.

“What?” He asked, his tone unrecognizable.

“Yeah, he came again this morning and he apologized and offered to buy me breakfast as an apology.” Ashton explained, watching how Luke’s confused face turn into an unreadable expression.

“Oh.” was all the blond let out. Ashton raised his eyebrow.

“What? Are you mad?” Ashton asked, walking towards the blond and touching his arm. Luke shrugged his hand off.

“No.” Luke stated, walking into the room then coming back out a second later with a black shirt on. He walked into the kitchen and started to pour himself coffee. The two shared an uncomfortable silence.

“You’re mad.” Ashton said, trying to get something out of his boyfriend. Luke looked at him.

“You forgive so easily.” Luke told him, pouring milk into his mug. He ripped a sugar packet with his teeth and poured the sugar in after. He began to sturr the coffee and take a sip of it. Ashton narrowed his eyes.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ashton questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. Luke set his mug down harshly causing Ashton to flinch at the noise.

“What it means is that he cheated on you and then you decided that it was okay for him to buy you breakfast and ‘talk’.” Luke said, narrowing his eyes at the brunet. 

“What do you mean ‘talk’? We just talked. He apologized. I forgave him. Our relationship was in the past. I’m with you now.” Ashton told the blond who just scoffed.

“Whatever.” Luke mumbled before putting his mug in the sink. He grabbed his wallet and keys from the counter before mumbling a quick “I’m going to Michael’s house.” and with that, he was out of the door leaving a pissed off and upset Ashton behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I was supposed to end this like three chapter ago but i just love drama lmao. I hope you liked it and don’t forget to leave comments!! Much love to you all!!  
> -jessica xx


	14. Just Make Up Already

(unedited)

“Honestly, Ash, can you guys just make up already?” Calum complained, watching Ashton type up his final essay. Ashton shut his eyes in annoyance before opening them and slamming his laptop shut causing Calum to jump at the sound. “Someone’s in a bad mood.”

“Of course I’m in a bad mood, Cal. Finals are in a week and my stupid boyfriend is mad at me for no reason.” Ashton grumbled, placing his laptop in his bag. 

“Well I haven’t been able to hangout with Mikey because he’s ‘taking care of Luke’ because ‘the poor boy is heartbroken’.” Calum told him and Ashton scoffed.

“Heartbroken? I just let James apologize! How is this my fault?” Ashton exclaimed, causing the librarian to shush the two boys. After Ashton mumbled a quick apology, he looked back at Calum and whispered “I didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“I dunno, mate. Your boyfriend is just a jealous mess that needs to get away from my Mikey.” Calum grumbled. 

 

After the two left the library, they parted ways so that Calum could check if Michael could hangout and for Ashton to continue writing his essay and moping at home. When Ashton walked into the apartment, it was as quiet as it has been the past two days. Ashton frowned, already missing his boyfriend. He sighed before setting his bag on the couch and walking into the bedroom. He yelped when he saw a large lump under the blankets but immediately calmed down once he saw the mop of blond hair peeking out from underneath it. He shook his head in disbelief before walking towards the bed and climbing in next to the large lump.

“Luke, I know you’re awake.” Ashton shook the blond who was still hiding under the blankets. Luke poked his head from under the sheet and looked at Ashton with apologetic eyes.

“Missed you.” Luke mumbled, curling into Ashton’s side causing the brunet’s heart to flutter. Ashton looked down at the blond before carefully caressing his messy blond hair and planting a small kiss on the top of his head. The brunet paused before sighing.

“M’sorry.” Ashton apologized first, swallowing his pride so that their small ‘fight’ would be over already. Although the brunet still couldn’t grasp what he did wrong, he decided that admitting that he was was better than having his boyfriend mad at him. 

“Me too.” Luke said, burying his face in the crook of Ashton’s neck. Ashton heard his boyfriend’s breathing steady and he figured that the blond had fallen asleep. As much as Ashton wanted to stay and sleep with his boyfriend, he had an essay to finish, so he carefully removed himself from Luke’s tight grip. He changed into sweats and one of Luke’s t-shirts before going back into the living room and sitting on the couch, placing his laptop on his lap and continuing to finish his essay. 

Once he finished his essay, he gently shut his laptop and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. When he opened his eyes, he was met with Luke peeking at him from the doorway of their bedroom. Ashton motioned for Luke to sit with him.

“Can we talk about what happened?” Ashton asked once Luke plopped down on the couch next to him. The blond nodded, wrapping one arm around Ashton’s shoulder and pulling him close. 

“I just got upset how fast you forgave him. I mean, he cheated on you Ash. I was also kind of jealous because he was your boyfriend first and you let him buy you breakfast.” Luke admitted, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“Aw, Luke” Ashton sighed, hugging his boyfriend tightly “I had to forgive so I can forget. And you know I can’t pass up free food.” Ashton joked causing the blond to laugh.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sorry I overreacted.” Luke apologized, rubbing Ashtons shoulder comfortingly. Ashton nuzzled his face into the side of Luke’s neck and placed a small kiss on it.

“It’s okay.” Ashton accepted the apology. He leaned up to give Luke a quick kiss on the lips, but the quick kiss was replaced with a hot and heavy one that left both the boys panting when they separated for air. 

“Bedroom?” Luke asked, eyebrows wiggling suggestively and hope written all over his smile. Ashton smacked him on the chest softly before pecking him on the lips quickly and standing up.

“Bedroom.” Ashton replied before quickly running into the room giggling with Luke chasing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter is gonna be the last chapter haha. Anyways, i hope this chapter was okay!!! Make sure to leave me some comments (^: much love to you all!!  
> -jessica xx


	15. He Wouldn't

(unedited)

“I can’t believe you and Michael are moving into my old apartment.” Ashton said as Calum unlocked the door to his new apartment which was Ashton’s old one. Calum shrugged.

“It’s cheaper than my house and Mikey’s apartment, and it’s also way nicer. It was a steal.” Calum said before mentioning “You and Luke are moving out to your new house next week, so I won’t have to worry about hearing you guys through the wall.” Ashton helped Calum unpack a few boxes while waiting for Michael to bring up a few more boxes from his car.

“Where is Luke anyways?” Calum asked, folding his jeans and placing them in the drawer in his room. Ashton sat down on his best friend’s white mattress that still needed to be covered with sheets.

“He said that he’s out at the club with a few friends. One of their birthdays I guess.” Ashton said “He’ll be back soon though.”

Michael walked into the bedroom and plopped a few more boxes labeled ‘sheets n’ shit’ before jumping on the bed right next to Ashton, trying to catch his breath.

“The elevator broke down, so I had to walk up the stairs.” Michael panted, sweat dripping from his forehead. Ashton grimaced and scooted away from the paler man causing Calum to laugh. After Michael finally caught his breath and three more trips to his car, they had finally gotten all the boxes into the apartment. While Ashton was helping Calum spread and tuck the sheets onto the mattress, he heard the muffled slam of his apartment door shut signaling that Luke was back.

“Does he always close the door that loud?” Calum asked, slipping a pillowcase over one of his pillows. Ashton nodded causing Calum to sigh overdramatically. After a few more tucks and straightening of the blankets, Ashton heard something that he thought he would never hear again.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

He paused what he was doing and looked at Calum who didn’t seem to notice. He shook his head and continued smoothing out the bed sheets before he heard it again.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

This time he knew what he heard, and Calum heard it as well. Ashton looked at the wall that was currently ‘Thump. Thump. Thump-ing’ and let out a shaky breath.

“That’s the sound I would hear when Luke was having his one night stands.” Ashton whispered, feeling his heart drop. He felt his throat tighten with each thump he heard and looked at Calum who had a worried expression on his face.

“No-- he wouldn’t.” Calum told him “would he?” Ashton took a seat on the bed, refusing to believe that Luke would ever do this to him. He felt his eyes water up and he quickly blinked them away so Calum wouldn’t notice.

“Guess we just have to go and find out, huh?” Ashton mumbled. He stood up and prepared himself for the worst. He pictured a drunk Luke in their bed with some random girl and his heart broke. He walked outside of Calum and Michael’s apartment with Calum following him and walked the two feet it took to get to his and Luke’s door. When he unlocked the door, the thumping noise stopped and Ashton looked at Calum who had a mix of worried and confused all over his face. When the two finally went to the closed bedroom door, Ashton braced himself as he turned the knob and pushed the door open. His hazel eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Tears began to form in his eyes as he saw Luke kneeling in front of him. Behind the blond on the wall was a large banner hammered onto the wall with four simple words:

‘Will you marry me?’

“First of all, I lied. I wasn’t out with my friends at the club, I was actually out picking up this ring.” Luke said, pulling out a small velvet box from his back pocket and opening it to reveal a simple silver band “I know it’s not much, but I couldn’t wait until I saved up for something better because I wanted to do this now. But I swear once I get the money saved up, I’ll get you something better than this because well, you deserve the best.” Luke smiled at the brunet who was currently frozen in shock. He cleared his throat.

“When I first met you, I was kind of a man whore-- well not kind of, I was. But anyways, you changed me. I couldn’t get you out of my head, and when I found out that I was you ‘annoying asshole of a neighbor’, I wanted to make sure that you would never think of me that way again. Why? Because I wanted to be with you. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Ashton, I love you and I'm always going to love you, so” Luke looked up at the brunet’s watering eyes “will you marry me?”

Ashton looked down at Luke and then at Calum who was tearing up and then at Michael who appeared out of nowhere then back at Luke who still had a hopeful expression on his face. The brunet narrowed his eyebrows and wiped his tears away.

“You asshole! I heard thumping on the other side. I thought you were cheating on me.” Ashton grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. Luke chuckled and stood up to hug the brunette.

“I was just hammering the banner onto the wall. I would never do anything like that to you.” Luke mumbled into Ashton’s wavy hair. “You still need to answer my question.” He pulled away and looked down at the brunet. Ashton planted a small kiss on the corner or Luke’s mouth and smiled at him.

“Of course I’ll marry you, asshole.” Ashton told him, holding his out in front of him for Luke to slip the silver band on his finger. After the ring was secure on Ashton’s finger the two shared a passionate kiss with cheering and whistling from Calum and Michael in the background. When the two separated, Luke buried his nose into Ashton’s hair and inhaled deeply, his lavender and vanilla scent taking over his senses. He shut his eyes in content and hugged the brunet tighter, one arm over his shoulder and the other protectively around his waist.

“I love you.” Luke breathed out, feeling Ashton’s lips curve into a smile against his neck.

“I love you too, my annoying neighbor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOIII THAT ENDING WAS SO CHEESY IM ACTUALLY CRINGING AT MYSELF LOL. well that was the end. Thank you all for taking the time to read this, i know my writing still has a ton of room to improve, but hey, this is a start. I still need to edit the chapters and stuff, but that’s something no one really cares about haha. ANYWAYS, thank again for reading this and make sure to comment or even share this story with others, or you don’t have to. It’s up to you. I enjoyed writing this, and I still have a lot of stories up my sleeve so make sure to follow me! (damn jessica you thirsty bitch calm down) If you haven’t already, go check out my other story ‘Let’s Stay Professional’ I plan on focusing on that story, but knowing my dumb ass I’ll probably start another 4385 stories before i finish that one lmao. Okay I’ll go now. THANK YOU ALL AGAIN, and as always, much love to you all (^:  
> -jessica xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first story so be sure to leave me some critique or nice comments because there is always room for improvement! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll make sure to update as soon as possible!


End file.
